Colorful Season
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: Mientras las estaciones del año pasan, Roxas y Axel comparten de algo más que una amistad. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se va deteriorando con el tiempo. Juntos pasan el último tiempo de sus vidas, despidiéndose de los colores que les envuelven. UA/Shonen ai
1. Arcoiris Escarlata

Remasterizado. Así es, el capítulo 1 de Colorful Season ha sido subido de nuevo a Fanfiction en reemplazo del anterior. ¿Por qué? Pues me di el trabajo de revisarlo y arreglar redacción, ortografía e incluir algunas cosillas que podrían hacer de la historia algo más profundo. Con esto, también les quiero pedir disculpas por los asquerosos saltos de párrafos. Me di cuenta leyendo Freezing Dance que se hacían unos saltos horribles en temas que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver, debido a que los separadores que uso en word no se ven aquí. Eso también va incluido en los arreglos que estoy haciendo. Si no lo vieron el mi perfil, avisarles que haré lo mismo con "Donde el cielo y el mar son uno solo" y "Freezin Dance", por lo que aquellos que están esperando capítulos nuevos del último fic mencionado... PIEDAD!

Lo formal, Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en éste fanfiction pertenecen al sello de Tetsuya Nomura, Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix.

Y por si lo habían olvidado, para éste capítulo les había dejado Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm de Crash Tests Dummies. Va con link~

.com/watch?v=vIbcqgXh5-4

Enjoy.

* * *

_Las tardes de otoño son cada vez más frías a través del pasar de los días. El viento sopla fuerte, el cielo se torna rojo, las hojas de los árboles caen por montones con sus anaranjados colores._

_La gama de color del rojo y el amarillo se entremezclan formando un paisaje escarlata, hermoso para los ojos de aquellos jóvenes soñadores. Mar de hormonas que se apagan para luego despertar, nuevamente, cuando las flores vuelvan a nacer en primavera._

**Arcoiris escarlata**

Las calles de adoquín que atraviesan toda Inglaterra están todas cubiertas de hojas y polvo otoñal. En Londres, la gran campana de la Torre de Westminster resuena armónicamente para marcar las doce del medio día; un perfecto Ángelus.

Precisamente ahí abajo, a gran velocidad y sin dimensionar la distancia, un auto arrolla a un joven. Un chillido se escucha en el aire, aquellos individuos que pasaban por ahí se voltearon para ver lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Hay alguien ahí tirado!

-¡Juro que no lo ví! Él debió haberse cruzado.

-¿Será un suicidio?

-Está sangrando, pobre chico…

La ambulancia llegó en su rescate siete minutos después del accidente, bastante eficiente opinaban algunos. Ahí lo reanimaron y detuvieron su hemorragia hasta llevarlo al hospital St Thomas, donde le esperaban en urgencias, listo para ser intervenido. La operación era compleja y la vida de éste joven no era segura. Corría peligro. ¿Lograrían salvarle? Parecía una pequeña fractura a simple vista, pero algo más le había afectado. Quizás…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pasaron tres días después del accidente y por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos azules. Respiraba con normalidad, lograba moverse con normalidad: sus brazos, su cabeza, su torso. No había problemas problema alguno. Su rubio cabello estaba completamente desordenado –lo cual no le agradaba para nada-, pero en vista de lo ocurrido, no se enfadó ni se molestó en arreglarlo. Miró a su alrededor, aún permanecía en el hospital. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí?

Todo parecía ir bastante bien. La operación realizada en sus piernas había sido todo un éxito. Ahora descansaba en su cama, preguntándose cómo era posible que estuviera en esa situación.

De pronto pudo recordar el momento del impacto. Sus ojos se tornaron nublosos, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas por el susto de pensar que, quizás, jamás volvería a caminar, saltar o correr. Entonces quiso mover sus piernas, pero éstas no respondieron. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, al igual que su respiración. Las manos ya le sudaban del terror. ¿¡Cómo! No lograba entenderlo, si tan solo fue un atropello… un simple atropello.

-¡Roxas! ¡Despertaste, al fin! –gritó la madre del joven al entrar en la habitación de éste. Se acercó al rubio y lo besó en la mejilla, apretándolo con fuerzas. –Estaba tan preocupada por ti, mi amor. ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! –añadió luego de soltar a Roxas. Se sentó en la cama y le miró a los ojos. –No debiste salir tan apresuradamente.

-Lo siento, madre. –se disculpó el rubio agachando la cabeza y escondiéndola entre sus hombros. Quedó en silencio y oculto para esconder su vergüenza. No permitiría que le vieran llorar.

Su madre lo miró durante unos minutos, acompañándolo en su aislamiento; no consiguió entablar diálogo con él. Entendía el shock en el que había quedado su hijo y, al verle su rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento que significaba dejar actividades fundamentales en su vida cotidiana, comprendió que necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar. Acarició el cabello del joven por última vez, besó su frente y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y allí le miró detenidamente. Dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y se alejó cabizbaja hasta ya no poder verla.

Roxas no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para que no le descubrieran llorando. Permaneció en su cama inmóvil mientras las enfermeras corrían por la gran habitación para cambiar a los enfermos de lugar, bañarlos o llevarlos en sus camillas a sus respectivas operaciones o controles. Uno de los que cambiarían de habitación fue Roxas, quien ya estaba apto para volver a una unidad de cuidados inferior. Amablemente dos mujeres acomodaron la camilla y se lo llevaron a través de los pasillos del hospital hasta una nueva habitación. Esta era más grande que la anterior, y por ende, con más pacientes, los cuales –para el agrado del rubio- eran adolescentes al igual que él. Se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas que quedaban sobre sus mejillas y sonrió levemente a algunos de los pacientes que ahí se encontraban. Miró a su alrededor mientras le acomodaban y pudo notar un mar de sonrisas. Quizás lo suyo no fue tan grave, debía tomárselo con más optimismo.

Su cama quedó instalada junto a la ventana del Hospital que daba a la calle. Al otro lado, un tipo un poco mayor, delgado y alto, de rojos cabellos y profundos ojos verdes. ¿Su nombre? Era Axel, se nombró a penas quedó la cama de Roxas junto a él, no fue necesario preguntarle. Ya llevaba una semana internado en el hospital (según le dijeron las enfermeras), pero parecía estar gozando de excelente salud, por lo que seguramente se iría pronto.

Roxas le miró de reojo, un tanto sonrojado por la situación, y continuó observando al vacío, melancólico. Jugaba con las sábanas enrollando sus dedos en ellas, e intentaba mover sus piernas cuidadosamente, pero éstas le dolían demasiado y tampoco respondían con mucho éxito. Temía que algo le sucediera por moverse inadecuadamente.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo a Roxas, interrumpiendo con el trance de su vecino.

-Me atropellaron. –respondió el rubio sin mayor interés, un poco tímido, y de simple cortesía. Continuó moviendo sus piernas para sentirse completo, pero fue un acto fallido. Suspiró.

-Llevas poco acá, se nota en tu rostro perdido y despistado. Deberás pasar por un buen tratamiento antes de irte. –continuó Axel alegremente, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Seguramente dejarás el hospital en dos semanas más, pero no te aseguro nada. Todo depende de tu recuperación. Espero te vaya bien en eso.

-Si, lo sé. Gracias. –dijo Roxas cortantemente y con el ceño fruncido, sin mirar a su vecino de camilla. Luego volvió a recostarse y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo dentro de sus sábanas.

Aquel extraño sujeto continuaba mirándole con una esa irritante sonrisa, como si quisiera continuar conversándole. Finalmente el afán de ignorarle hizo que Axel desistiera y volviese a recuperar una postura seria, completamente aburrido. Al igual que Roxas, se recostó.

Afuera, el viento era suave y frío. Soplaba con sutil delicadeza y escalofriante recorrido. Las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban frente a la ventana caían incesantemente danzando en el aire en forma de zig-zag.

Mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas, ancianos y adolescentes, madres, padres, hijos, nietos; Entraban y salían del hospital continuamente. Y, ahora que Roxas estaba junto a la ventana, podía apreciar este ir y venir de una multitud de personas. Junto a él, Axel también podía disfrutar de ese espectáculo, pero más bien parecía que miraba a Roxas todo el tiempo, aún cuando esa no fuese su intención. Y claro que al rubio le incomodaba profundamente que aquel nuevo tipo, de rostro amigable y gracioso, estuviese casi todo el día observándole. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, su timidez era aún mayor y prefería aguantar aquella paranoia. Ya dejaría de mirarle, pensaba para sí. Aunque quizás estaba siendo desconsiderado con él.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La noche ya había llegado y las luces de las grandes habitaciones se apagaban para que los pacientes se durmieran. Algunas enfermeras de turno vigilaban de vez en cuando a los enfermos y hospitalizados, y rara vez se aparecía un doctor para revisar algún malestar puntual.

Roxas tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no conciliaba el sueño aún. En cambio, su compañero se dedicaba a tararear una canción, completamente despierto y animado, y no parecía importarle en absoluto que los demás pacientes estuvieran durmiendo… o haciendo el intento.

-¿No puedes dormir? –dijo repentinamente, susurrando para no despertar al resto (después de haber estado cantando desconsideradamente). Se acomodó al borde de la cama e intentó acercarse a Roxas, apoyando sus manos en el colchón de la cama de éste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó de inmediato Roxas al sentir que Axel le acosaba muy de cerca. Acostado y aún con los ojos cerrados respiró hondo y mantuvo un instante el aire inhalado. Abrió sus cristales dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que exhaló todo el aire acumulado, entró en desesperación y con olvidada desconfianza continuó: –No puedo dormir. No me acostumbro a estar aquí. Quiero mi cama, mi casa, mi mamá, mis piernas… – y, dicho esto, escondió su rostro bajo las almohadas, quejándose de estar en ese lugar y dejando caer libremente enormes gotas de concentrada sal por sus ojos. Intentó disimularlo, pero el movimiento de sus hombros, acongojado, era ya bastante notorio.

Axel le miraba seriamente, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. Contemplaba con lástima al pobre niño llorón, pero sabía que esto no era más que un estado común en todos los primerizos, por lo que intentó animarle con algunas palabras de aliento: es sólo el trauma del despertar, pasará en un tiempo, nada es tan malo. Pero Roxas continuó escondido hasta que le hizo falta el aire; su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas, mas quiso ocultar su sufrimiento y endurecer su corazón para mostrarse fuerte ante el pelirrojo. Aún así, éste comprendía lo que le sucedía: extrañaba su vida, su privacidad, y por sobre todo, extrañaba sentirse sano y fuerte, sus piernas y el caminar. Temía lo que podría suceder en el futuro, desconfiaba de los doctores y de su capacidad de recuperación, no creía en poder sanarse a un buen ritmo. Estaba completamente nublado, pero era normal, ya se le iba a pasar. Axel sabía que con algo de optimismo y esfuerzo, cualquier obstáculo es superado. Roxas aún tenía que descubrirlo, pero le ayudaría.

-Volverás en un tiempo. Solo debes dejar de pensar en ello e intentar divertirte. –dijo Axel, volviendo a mostrar esa acostumbrada sonrisa llena de optimismo. –Mírame a mí; yo he pasado los últimos tres años constantemente internado y ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas que hacen en los hospitales, a los enfermos, a los doctores. Incluso a la comida que sirven aquí. ¿No se nota? –Se sentó en su cama y rió suavemente, manteniendo el volumen bajo.

Roxas no dijo nada. Le miró con curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle la razón por la que permanecía ahí. "Axel se ve completamente bien como para estar pasándose la vida en consultas y tratamientos intensivos", pensó Roxas. Quizás a eso se refería con el optimismo; esa idea de querer estar bien era poderosa, y posiblemente daba resultado con él. ¿Sería así con Roxas también?

Tenía un fuerte impulso por preguntar, pero no lo hizo y deseó no pensar en hacerlo. Además, luego de su tratamiento y de su salida del hospital, no lo volvería a ver más. Incluso era más probable que él se fuera de ahí antes, pues ya se veía bastante fuerte.

Ya era tarde y no habían dormido absolutamente nada. Axel volvió a recostarse bajo las sábanas. Cruzaron últimas miradas queriendo despedirse. Se acomodaron, intercambiaron buenos deseos para la noche y se cerraron sus ojos tranquilamente, esperando a que el sol volviera a salir en la mañana.

Asomase esta estrella diurna débilmente por la ventana que permanecía oculta por unas largas cortinas. Los azules ojos de Roxas se abrieron para comenzar un nuevo día de intenso trabajo con sus piernas; los doctores le habían reservado una hora para examinarle e intentar moverle. Así que las enfermeras, luego del desayuno, lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas y se lo llevaron, a través de largos y fríos pasillos, a un gran salón con extrañas maquinarias e implementos de rehabilitación, cosas que sólo se veían por la televisión.

Otros dos enfermeros, que ahí le esperaban, le tomaron delicadamente por los brazos para levantarlo y le colocaron unos aparatos de metal en las piernas, los cuales deberían darle movilidad o estabilidad. Luego lo ayudaron a caminar, lentamente, hacia dos barandas puestas en paralelo. Casi por inercia, Roxas colocó sus manos en cada una de las barandas y se aferró con fuerza a ellas. Luego, como parecía bastante obvio, intentó mover sus piernas para avanzar, pero resultó bastante complicado el que éstas respondieran a su orden. Frustración. El rubio comenzó a desesperarse por caminar y se esforzó aún más en lograrlo, obligándose a lograr su recuperación de manera instantánea. Pero su impaciencia y forzosa acción lo llevaron a perder el control de sus brazos y golpear su rostro contra el suelo. Rápidamente los enfermeros corrieron a ayudarle, mas Roxas no se dejó y se quedó ahí, tendido en las colchonetas, llorando descorazonado. Su orgullo no le permitía tal humillación. ¿Pero de qué orgullo estaba hablando ahora, si con sólo volver a llorar como un bebé lo había perdido ya? Era necesario que se dejara de estupideces y volviese a intentarlo si deseaba moverse independientemente, sin muletas o silla de ruedas.

Dado ese pensamiento y mínimo ánimo, retomó sus ejercicios y continuó perseverando ante la rendición. Y pasaron dos horas de intenso trabajo, tanto para Roxas como para los doctores y enfermeros, en los que las caídas fueron muchas, al igual que las levantadas. Y sin embargo, el rubio no sintió ningún progreso y volvió a su camilla cansado, completamente destrozado y decepcionado de sí mismo y de la supuesta vitalidad de los jóvenes.

Axel, que estaba bastante atento a la llegada del rubio, le vio arribar a la habitación con notoria amargura. Se preocupó de inmediato por su estado, pero temió hablarle o hacerle alguna pregunta que le incomodase, así que se quedó cayado, oculto bajo las sábanas, observándole detenidamente. A pesar de haberlo conocido hace menos de un día, sentía la obligación de ayudarle y darle apoyo para que se sintiese mejor, pero no sabía como hacerlo y la forma en que se lo tomaría su compañero. Quizás lo mejor era callar y esperar a ver qué sucedía, ser un simple espectador, como lo fue con muchos otros compañeros de habitación en tiempos remotos. Mas sentía una conexión especial con este chico en particular, y sabía que necesitaba algo más que simples palabras de ánimo de un extraño. Le veía completamente vacío, casi como un ser inexistente en esta tierra, una sombra que sólo pasaba por su misma temporalidad. Le hacía falta esa cálida sonrisa por las mañanas. Tal vez, y sólo en pequeñas oportunidades y con muy bajas probabilidades, podría influir con una pequeña cuota de amistad a que Roxas cambiase los ánimos en el encierro.

Durante todo el día, después de las estresantes horas de terapia y trauma, Roxas no habló con nadie más que su madre, quien le fue a visitar después del trabajo. El rubio disfrutó de aquella compañía, mostrándose pleno en su presencia. Pareciera que junto a ella, todas las preocupaciones médicas se disolvieran. No pensaba en nada más que en los cálidos brazos de la mujer, en su dulce aroma y el cosquilleo en las mejillas producido por el cabello ondulado de ella. No fue mucho lo que estuvieron juntos, pero al menos sirvió para sacar a flote la voz del ojiazul.

Justo antes de irse, en silencio sacó de su cartera un cuaderno de hojas blancas y una caja de lápices de grafito de todos los grosores. Esto alegró aún más al rubio, aceptando con ánimo aquel presente y abrazando a su madre con fuerzas, agradeciéndole el gesto. Entonces, ella le besó la frente a su hijo, se levantó de la cama y le dijo con dulce y abrigadora voz que se verían al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, motivado por la idea de comenzar a dibujar, Roxas pidió una mesita con ruedas en la cual apoyarse. La enfermera a cargo se la llevó de inmediato, contenta por el repentino cambio de ánimo del paciente.

Una vez instalado, Roxas comenzó a mirar por la ventana el pasar de la gente, visitas y nuevos pacientes, doctores y enfermeras que llegaban para su turno, ir y venir de autos, hojas secas que danzaban con el aire; esto le sirvió como motivo de inspiración. Dibujaba con gran habilidad, trazos limpios y bien definidos, con negros y blancos intensos, matices muy bien logradas y pulcritud en los bordes. Sin embargo, afuera el color del otoño era de un escarlata vibrante, y éste no podía captar con sus lápices. Eso le llevó a sentirse desmotivado, y dejó de lado su actividad, guardando sus lápices y alejando la mesita hacia su derecha. Ese pequeño descuido hizo que chocara con cama vecina, despertando al dormilón que ahí yacía.

-¡Lo siento!, no fue mi intención lanzarte la mesa. –se disculpó de inmediato Roxas al ver que Axel despertaba de su profundo sueño.

-No te disculpes, no fue nada. –le respondió Axel con una amigable sonrisa mientras se giraba para verle el rostro al rubio. Se acomodó en su cama, apoyando su espalda en las almohadas, y movió la mesita para dejarla justo en el medio, entre ambas camas. En eso, no pudo evitar ver el cuaderno que ahí permanecía, y que había quedado abierto por descuido de Roxas. Por ende, también se percató del dibujo. -¿Lo has hecho tú? –preguntó mirando a Roxas con sorpresa y admiración.

-Pues, sí. Lo hice hace un rato. –añadió el rubio con indiferencia.

-Está muy bueno. Dibujas muy bien.

Ambos se miraron y rieron al instante, aunque Roxas se notaba avergonzado por el comentario del pelirrojo. Gracias a ese pequeño percance, la timidez se fue olvidando, abriendo la oportunidad de conocerse más y conversar por largas horas. Axel era completamente natural, hablando sin temores y siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dispuesto a escuchar todo tipo de comentario y opiniones sin prejuicio alguno. Por otro lado, Roxas era aún tímido, conservador y muy calculador en el correcto uso de palabras.

Mas, aún con esas diferencias, el flujo de palabras que se enviaron mutuamente fue de lo más amistoso y agradable. Pero los doctores interrumpieron su conversación para llevarse a Roxas a una nueva sesión de su tratamiento, lo cual no le agradó para nada al ya traumado joven. Dada la circunstancia, volvieron a cruzar miradas, ésta vez como si fuese una pequeña despedida, hasta que el rubio abandonó la habitación en la silla de ruedas.

Roxas estaba ya completamente instalado, pero su rostro nuevamente se había desfigurado a amargura y angustia, lo que le hacía lagrimear al instante. Pero debía volver a caminar lo antes posible para salir de aquel encierro, de eso estaba seguro y lo lograría más pronto de lo que los doctores esperaban. Así que se afirmó de las barandas, como era parte de la rutina, y comenzó a mover sus piernas con lentitud.

Estaba claro que se iba a ir al suelo reiteradas veces, lo cual le frustraba más y más. Debía seguir, sin importar qué. Las de sudor producto del esfuerzo comenzaban a brotar de su frente; Con ellas, se unieron las gotas de las manos, las piernas, el cuello. Ya estaba cansando, no podía más con éste trabajo.

Roxas comenzaba a rendirse. Había caído al suelo numerosas veces, ya no quería ni levantarse. Permaneció en el suelo recostado, mirando hacia un reloj que permanecía justo arriba de la puerta que conducía al pasillo por el que había llegado, esperando a que llegara la hora de término del tratamiento. Por debajo de sus brazos que cubrían su rostro, pudo notar una silueta caminar. Con ello, una voz familiar se escuchó desde la puerta: ¡Vamos, Roxas! Yo se que puedes, ¡Levántate y continua!

Axel estaba pasando casualmente por ahí para dirigirse a su control. -¡Quiero ver como se mueven esas piernas locas! –continuó gritando desde la puerta del salón de ejercicios, dándole ánimos al joven rubio. Le sonrió airosamente.

Roxas se sorprendió al verle ahí, parado en el umbral, esperando atento a que hiciera caso a sus palabras. Efectivamente, eso le dio la suficiente fuerza para levantarse. El pelirrojo sonreía cada vez más viendo cómo el rubio luchaba por mejorarse, hasta que finalmente Roxas pudo levantarse completamente y dar unos pasos sin caerse. La alegría había vuelto en el rostro de éste, pero no pudo celebrar su avance más que con los brazos y una expresión en el rostro. Y Axel, que aún permanecía ahí para verle caminar, agitó sus manos empuñadas haciendo porras.

Ahora pudo volver a su camilla con alegría, pleno y motivado para seguir avanzando y mejorando. Después de esa última sesión, poco a poco fue sintiendo que sus piernas respondían; ya estaba recuperando la movilidad en sus extremidades. De inmediato pensó en su bicicleta y sus largos paseos por los hermosos parques de todo Londres. También recordó los partidos de fútbol que se organizaban en la escuela, los cuales ya esperaba con ansias. Todas aquellas cosas añoraba luego del accidente, y estaba seguro de que volvería a hacerlo, siempre y cuando siguiera con esa motivación. Debía continuar, más ahora que tuvo un avance significativo, tanto motriz como emocionalmente.

Así pasó la semana, llena de tratamientos, caídas, mejoras, pasos adelante y pasos atrás, controles y exámenes, sonrisas y frustraciones. Roxas ya había logrado una excelente recuperación y se mostraba anímicamente más positivo. Esto último especialmente influido por el apoyo de Axel. Siempre le alentaba, ya sea en la camilla antes de ir al tratamiento, desde el pasillo cuando pasaba por ahí, o en las noches antes de dormir. Esto le significó un gran impulso a Roxas para su recuperación, por lo que estaba muy agradecido.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de haberse conocido, los buenos momentos que pasaban conversando sirvieron para hacerlos cada vez más cercanos, amigos. En las noches hablaban y dibujaban juntos, en el día –además de sus respectivos trámites- reían y se acompañaban mutuamente con notorio cariño. Permanecían siempre juntos, y si no se veían era porque se los llevaban los doctores por una o dos horas. Las enfermeras jamás quisieron cambiarlos de posición o habitación, pues también disfrutaban con la hermosa escena de verlos sonreír. Juntos disfrutaban ver el caer de las hojas anaranjadas de los árboles otoñales frente a la ventana.

Roxas ya había cumplido dos semanas en el hospital. Según los doctores, producto de su rápida recuperación, ya estaba listo para ser dado de alta. Al enterarse de ello, Axel le hace entrega de una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. El rubio le miró un poco extrañado y avergonzado, pero aceptó el obsequio y lo abrió de inmediato. Una cajita de delicados lápices un poco usados se dejaba ver por debajo de los restos del papel, lo que hizo que Roxas sonriera por inercia.

-Para que puedas captar los colores en los paisajes. –dijo Axel, luego de que su compañero le mirara con dulce alegría.

-¿Son tuyos? –preguntó Roxas con curiosidad.

-No, son tuyos. Te los regalo. –respondió el pelirrojo con la ya habitual sonrisa. –Vamos, dibuja algo. Siempre hay un sinfín de hermosas imágenes para captar.

Roxas acercó la mesita en la que dibujaba y abrió su cuaderno en una página en blanco. Tomó el color amarillo e hizo un pequeño bosquejo de lo que veía afuera del hospital. Cambiaba los tonos y colores constantemente, difuminando e integrándolos con los dedos. Mientra, Axel se entretenía contemplándole y de vez en cuando se reía solo por el asombro de ver a tan buen artista en el cuerpo de un niño. Roxas le respondía con una risa traviesa, pero siempre mirando su dibujo con atención.

No demoró más de treinta minutos en tomar la esencia de aquel otoño, embellecido con el escarlata Arco iris que ahí afuera envolvía el cielo. Y de todo lo que había dibujado, aquellos colores en rojas tonalidades eran los que más resaltaban en armonía.

Quitó la hoja de su cuaderno y al reverso escribió una pequeña dedicatoria. Luego enrolló su obra y se la entregó a Axel.

Con curiosidad, el pelirrojo aceptó el rollo de papel, lo abrió y buscó en él un mensaje carmesí:

_Tu alegría es el motor que me hace andar. _

_Gracias por tu amistad._

_Roxas._

* * *

Espero haya mejorado con respecto a lo anterior. Pronto terminaré con el segundo capítulo y lo publicaré.

_Saludos y gracias a mis fieles lectores 3_


	2. Nubes Grises

Segundo capítulo arreglado. De a poco iré subiendo el resto. Noviembre se viene con muchos trabajos y pruebas, pero me haré el tiempo de seguir. Saludos y espero les gusten los arreglitos que hice, aunque no sean muy notorios. Por cierto, no he eliminado ni agregado ninguna cosa a la historia (por el momento).

DISC: Personajes pertenecientes a Tetsuya Nomura y Kingdom Hearts 3.

No dejé ninguna recomendación musical para este capítulo, así que propongan una ustedes. Quizás pensar en alguna melodía que suene confusa, quizás triste, y que acabe con algo alegre, que les origine una sonrisa de alivio al final.

* * *

_El frío abrazador cubre toda Londres con fuerza imponente. Se desnudan de hojas los árboles y arbustos, dejando en plena libertad sus frágiles ramas. Las hojas, crujientemente amarillentas, danzan por el aire con el viento. Por lo pronto, los colores del crudo invierno comienzan a aparecer, aún manteniéndose en presencia la esencia Otoñal. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia se dejan caer para bañar la ciudad de sucias emociones._

**Nubes grises**

Por fin llegó la hora de volver a casa. Después de tres largas semanas, Roxas fue dado de alta y llevado a su hogar. No parecía muy feliz.

No pudo despedirse de Axel, ya que éste estaba en control mientras el rubio abandonaba el hospital. Le dejó un mensaje con su número de teléfono en caso de que quisiera verle o salir, pero oportunamente olvidó su cuaderno y los lápices de grafito que su madre le había llevado. Lo que lo único que se trajo consigo –además de sus pertenencias- fue la caja de lápices de Axel.

Ahora podía caminar –aún con ciertas dificultades- y desplazarse libremente por su hogar. Le habían dado cinco días de reposo en casa y no podía hacer deporte por dos meses. Tenía restringido correr, saltar o andar en bicicleta. Solo caminar con calma, lento y suave, y con la ayuda de muletas si lo requería. Pero en casa se aburría, y como se quedaba solo todo el día, lo único que hacía era ver televisión o jugar alguna cosa interesante por Internet. Deseaba dibujar en su cuaderno, pero que no tenía otro. Y tampoco se podía dedicar a rayar los cuadernos destinados a su escuela, así que se limitaba a imaginar alguna escena para plasmarla en el papel después de ir a buscar sus cosas, o si era muy urgente, dibujaba en servilletas.

De improvisto se le vino a la cabeza la maravillosa idea de pintar en las blancas paredes de su habitación. Asumiendo el riesgo que eso significaba, comenzó por una orilla, junto a la puerta, utilizando colores cálidos –recordando en todo momento el rojo cabello de su nuevo amigo. Abstractas formas, líneas, círculos, cuerpos deformados nacieron de los lápices e hicieron desaparecer el aburrido fondo blanco. Sabía que era loco pintar de esa forma su cuarto, pero era aún más loco hacerlo con lápices de palo. No le dio mayor importancia a esto y continuó el nuevo proyecto como si fuera un desafío.

Estuvo prácticamente todo el día pintando en sus paredes cual niño pequeño en travesuras, olvidando completamente la posible reacción de su conservadora madre. Pero ya daba igual, tenía toda la esquina –de arriba abajo- con sicodélicos diseños poco figurativos que ya no se podían borrar, a menos que pusieran nuevas capas de pintura, para lo que no había dinero ni tiempo. Resignado al reto que se veía venir, continuó pintando hasta que su madre llegó. Ésta vio la "desastrosa" suciedad y mancha que Roxas había hecho en su pared y le regañó a mano alzada, obligándolo a limpiarlo de alguna forma, y ojalá lo más pronto posible. Era una total vergüenza para ella y para los amigos del rubio que pudieran ir a verle.

-Intenta no invitar a tus amigos, pues dudo que les agrade ver esta cochinada. –reprendió la mujer. De brazos cruzados le dio la espalda a Roxas y se dirigió a su habitación. Desde lo lejos, añadió: -Quiero que limpies eso. No entraré en tu habitación hasta que lo hayas hecho. En adelante te preocupas tú de tus órdenes y limpieza. Ya estás suficientemente grande como para hacerte cargo de tus errores.

Roxas no le prestó mucha atención, y con voz alzada le prometió que volvería a pintar la pared de blanco. Pero jamás le dijo cuando y tampoco quiso darle una fecha específica, pues no le convenía. Aprovechándose de la situación y de sus tramposas palabras, siguió avanzando el resto del día en su "arte", hasta el anochecer.

Así pasó sus días de reposo en casa, mas tuvo la obligación de volver a clases, lo cual consideraba como un desperdicio en vista de que las vacaciones de invierno estaban prontas a llegar. De todas formas debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, por lo que un lunes en la mañana se vistió con su uniforme y caminó, con cierta dificultad aún, hasta su colegio. A sabiendas de su asistencia, afuera del establecimiento le esperaban sus amigos, profesores y algunas niñas que estaban a la siga de él. Le recibieron con alegría, abrazos y palmadas en el hombro, caricias en la cabeza y desorden de cabello que se extendieron en el camino al salón de clases, donde le hicieron formalmente una pequeña bienvenida junto al profesor a cargo.

Roxas estaba feliz de volver, pero sentía un vacío que le incomodaba y aislaba de la realidad de vez en cuando. Algo le faltaba y no sabía qué era… aún. Sus compañeros le conversaban y ayudaban en retomar las clases que había perdido por el accidente, pero parecía ser todo en vano. Los ojos azules del rubio miraban al vacío, como si algo estuviese buscando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Y aunque tenía la viva imagen de lo que buscaba frente a sus ojos, no era capaz de reconocerlo o admitirlo. Estaba completamente nublado, como las esponjosas nubes que cubrían el cielo con su escala de tristes grises. Ensimismado, poco fue lo que compartió con el resto de sus compañeros, y éstos notaron que había algo malo en él. Quizás el trauma fue muy grande para esta pequeña alma, quizás el proceso fue agotador. O tal vez seguía sintiendo que su libertad de andar con sus piernas no era la misma que antes. Pero se equivocaban, no era eso. Y Roxas no lo diría, ni si quiera a él mismo.

Cuando ya dieron las cuatro de la tarde, Roxas estaba listo para volver a su casa. Tenía muchos deseos de continuar pintando su pared, pero recordó que tenía algo más importante que hacer antes. Debía ir al hospital a buscar sus cosas.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo –sin forzar mucho sus piernas- y se fue en dirección al hospital. Caminó con mucho cuidado, para que no le atropellasen de nuevo, por las extensas calles de Londres, todas cubiertas por hojas secas y charcos formados por repentinas lluvias.

Tardó aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar, pues se vio en la necesidad de pedir un taxi a medio camino para no cansarse. Entró por la puerta giratoria y se dirigió a los ascensores. Esperó que llegara uno al primer en el que se encontraba, dejó salir a quienes estaban ahí antes y luego subió, indicando el tercer piso. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se dirigió directamente al mesón de recepción para preguntar por sus cosas perdidas. La enfermera que ahí le recibió le hizo seguirla por los mismos pasillos en los que, alguna vez, corrió apuros en una camilla. Pero mientras seguía por inercia los pasos de la mujer, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que ésta le dijera o hiciera, se dejó llevar por una cálida y reconocible risa que repentinamente escuchó, la cual provenía de una habitación particular a la derecha del pasillo. Roxas se detuvo un instante frente a la habitación, serio y pensativo, intentando ver algo a través de la ventanilla de la puerta que estaba completamente tapada desde el interior con unas cortinas azules. Fue interrumpido por la enfermera con un golpecito suave en el hombro. Esta ya tenía el cuaderno y los lápices grafito. Roxas los recibió y le agradeció con una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, y continuó ahí frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Intentó escuchar las voces de los que se encontraban ahí dentro, pero no pudo reconocerlas. Eran cinco personas las que estaban ahí, o al menos así pudo notarlo Roxas según los timbres y tonos de voces oídos. Y, estaba seguro, una le pertenecía a Axel.

De pronto sintió un vacío en el pecho y estómago. Reconoció una realidad distinta de la que alguna vez compartió con el pelirrojo. Le desconoció por un instante, y luego le extrañó como amigo, deseando hablar con él. Entonces comprendió que ese vacío era sinónimo de ausencia para su corazón. ¿Pero de quién? Los latidos de su músculo vital eran fuertes y acelerados, estaba ansioso. Quería entrar y saludarle, darle las gracias por todo y contarle lo que estaba haciendo ahora que había salido, pero tenía miedo de equivocarse o de interrumpir. Y como era de esperar, no se atrevió a entra. Dio media vuelta y se devolvió al ascensor. Ya debía estar de vuelta en casa para estudiar.

Cuando hubo llegado a su morada, pasó directo a su habitación y ahí se encerró. Se recostó en su cama boca arriba y cerró los ojos para intentar visualizar aquellos días en el hospital, junto a Axel. Se movía de un lado a otro y apretaba su almohada con fuerza; No lograba conciliar el sueño. Después de unos minutos, se levantó y buscó sus lápices de colores para seguir pintando en su pared.

Ahora usaba tonos verdes y azules, dándole un aspecto más frío a su pared. Llevaba una pequeña franja de color con sus locos dibujos y pretendía llenar aún más la pared. Utilizaba la mano derecha para dibujar, y cuando se cansaba y quería pintar ocupaba la izquierda. Tanta práctica de pequeño y algunas fracturas en el brazo diestro le hicieron desarrollar control completo de su mano inútil, siendo ahora un habilidoso ambidiestro; Podía usar ambas manos para plasmar la misma habilidad y técnica.

Pensaba que con eso podría suplir el vacío que de pronto comenzó a sentir, mas no podía dejar de pensar en su pelirrojo amigo. Imaginaba su rostro en cada momento, recordaba su voz y su risa. Se embriagaba con el fugaz pasar de las imágenes en su cabeza. Recuerdos le ahogaban y le invadían. Con eso, sensaciones y respiración agitada. Las caídas que alguna vez tuvo en su intento de caminar ya no significaban nada cuando veía en el fondo de la habitación, justo debajo del umbral de la puerta, el cuerpo delgado y alto de quien compartió una fugaz amistad en su traumática estadía. Inhaló con fuerza, casi como si le faltara total aire en sus pulmones, y luego soltó con un pequeño gemido toda la basura comprimida.

Su madre llegó de pronto, pero Roxas no la sintió en ningún momento. Ella tocó la puerta del rubio para pedir permiso y entrar. Nadie respondió. Entonces entró a la fuerza, le vio sentado en el suelo, aún pintando como niño pequeño y le regañó con amargados gritos y sollozos. Roxas tampoco respondió a ello. La mujer le ignoró y volvió a su habitación. Ahí se encerró, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir preocupada y se precipitó a abrazar a su hijo. Le miró fijamente a los ojos después de soltarlo, y en sus cristales notó un ligero lagrimeo. Pero no supo cómo consolarlo, ni tampoco si era debido a hacerlo. Quizás no estaba triste, quizás sólo fue una mugre en su ojo. Madre aprensiva y preocupada, y aún así era poco lo que conocía de su propio hijo, por no mencionar que al parecer ese poco se reducía a nada.

Roxas no se movió ni tampoco habló. No dijo ni quiso decir absolutamente nada. Se quedó quieto frente a su gran pared blanca con la mirada completamente perdida en ella. Su madre le dejó solo, y al instante de ello, Roxas se incorporó y tomó su cuaderno para dibujar algo nuevo. Lo abrió desde el inicio y cambió las páginas, una por una, contemplando los dibujos hechos con anterioridad. Se quedó mirando por más tiempo de lo usual aquellos que hizo en compañía de Axel en el Hospital, pero sentía que cada página al pasar, eran las mismas que su corazón estaba intentando olvidar creyendo que jamás volvería a ver de nuevo al susodicho aquel. Sin embargo, al girar la última página, un pequeño pedazo de papel se dejó caer. Roxas, sorprendido, lo tomó y leyó lo que ahí decía:

_Tontito, dejaste tu cuaderno acá. ¿Ahora dónde dibujarás?_

_No vengas a visitarme, me iré en pocos días del hospital. Te llamaré a penas salga…_

_Axel_

_PD: no te olvides de mí. Sino, te vuelvo a dejar cojo. ¿Te enojarías si te digo que esta hoja la desperdicié de su cuaderno para escribirte esto?_

_PD2: Lo olvidé. No te asustes con lo de la llamada. Le pedí a las enfermeras tu número y ellas muy amablemente me lo dieron. Deberás estar atento a mi llamada, solo tendrás una oportunidad…_

Roxas sonrió con alivio y guardó el papel en el mismo lugar de donde salió. Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado. Miró al techo y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, un tanto tonta, pensando en lo gracioso que se le hizo leer eso. ¡Y tanto que se había preocupado por pensar en que no le volvería a ver! Suspiró y dejó caer su cuerpo entero en el suelo, recostándose junto a sus lápices y cuaderno. Luego recordó la imagen que quería dibujar, por lo que en seguida se levantó y lo volvió a tomar, abriéndolo en una nueva página.

El resto del día se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación dibujando con hermosos trazos anaranjados. No comió nada, ni se levantó para ir al baño o hablar con su madre. Tampoco hizo tareas o repasó contenidos de las clases a las que faltó. No hizo nada más que dibujar, pues cualquier otra cosa era una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria.

Ya cuando hubo acabado y sintióse satisfecho con su obra, ordenó sus lápices y los dejó junto al cuaderno sobre su escritorio. Apagó la luz de su habitación, miró la hora en su celular sin darle importancia y se recostó en su cama bajo las sábanas. Cerró sus azules ojos y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, también tuvo que arreglarse para ir a clases. Esta vez salió con más ánimo y una notoria sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó su cuaderno de dibujos y lo guardó en su mochila, los lápices decidió dejarlos en casa. Desayunó en la cocina con apuro y regresó a su habitación para vestirse. ya estando listo, salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

En clases intentó mantenerse concentrado en todo lo que los profesores explicaban, pero estaba demasiado ansioso y solo pensaba en volver al hospital, ahora para una pequeña visita. Las horas frente a la pizarra se le hacían lentas y aburridas, el frío era intenso y de vez en cuando le recorría por la espalda algún escalofrío que le hacía estremecerse en su asiento. Se nublaba su vista al mirar los cuadernos con contenidos para exámenes, y las palabras que tenía escritas en tinta comenzaban a fundirse. Se sintió mareado y algo hambreado, pero sabía que sólo era un reflejo de su estómago comprimido por los nervios.

Para ese caso, la hora de salida, tan esperada y añorada, fue gloriosa. Fue tanto el impulso de salir, que Roxas no logró aguantarse más y se levantó de su silla estrepitosamente a penas sonó la campana. De todos modos compensó su poco control con su discapacidad; Como no podía correr, se frustró por lo lento que podía moverse. Trató de apurarse y forzarse, pero debió descansar en varias oportunidades. Aún así, logró llegar antes de las cinco al Hospital.

Entró con apuro y subió hasta el tercer piso, esta vez por las escaleras. Caminó hacia aquella habitación, donde había escuchado unas voces. Cuando se volvió a encontrar frente a la puerta, sacó de su mochila el cuaderno de dibujos. Lo abrió en la página donde había pintado la tarde anterior y la arrancó. Luego deslizó el pedazo de papel bajo la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación. Guardo su cuaderno y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para no ser visto. Se escondió junto al mesón de la recepción y esperó unos segundos a ver que ocurría.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Roxas no se había equivocado, Axel salió de ahí con curiosidad. Miró hacia ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, para ver si alguien se encontraba por ahí cerca, alguien reconocible. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, justo donde estaba el mesón de recepción. Roxas contuvo el aire para no delatarse. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse nuevamente. Con ello, su respiración se integró. Se mantuvo quieto y esperó a que el pelirrojo volviese a entrar a su habitación para salir tranquilamente para tomar el ascensor. Ahí dentro hizo un gesto con su cuerpo, como si se fuera a desplomar. Suspiró y rió para sí, agradecido de que efectivamente era Axel y no otra persona. Solamente Axel.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al primer piso y abrióse sus puerta, unos tipos se cruzaron en su camino. Estos tenían unas vestimentas bastante curiosas y con mucho estilo, al parecer del rubio. Les vio de reojo –ya que llamaron mucho su atención, a la vez le intimidaban- y logró reconocer una de las voces. "Seguramente son amigos de Axel" pensó Roxas, sin darle mayor importancia.

Continuó su camino tranquilamente hasta su hogar. Una vez ahí, y después de un pequeño descanso sobre su cama, se motivó a hacer cosas más productivas. Se sentó a estudiar y a repasar asignaturas. Hizo cálculos matemáticos, escribió un ensayo para la clase de lenguaje y leyó un poco sobre el Imperio Romano. No lo había notado, pero se sentía como un sujeto renovado. Estaba feliz consigo mismo y bastante calmado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dos de la madrugada y Roxas es despertado por algún desubicado que llamaba a su casa. Por suerte, su madre tenía el sueño pesado y el teléfono estaba bastante lejos de su habitación, por lo que no se despertó. Sino, seguramente le regañaría, a pesar de no tener nada que ver con ello. No reconoció el número que el teléfono mostró, pero de todas formas contestó:

- Buenas noches, ¿Con quién hablo? –preguntó el rubio, soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-Te dije que cuando saliera del hospital llamaría. Me dieron de alta hoy, pero no pude hacerlo hasta que me devolvieron el celular. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde? –dijo la voz desde el teléfono celular.

Roxas quedó atónito, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. –Claro que tengo algo que hacer. Visitarte y dibujar algo juntos. –respondió el rubio, demostrando toda su alegría en su simpático tono de voz.

-Me alegro, Roxas. Nos vemos mañana a las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que me enviaste aquel dibujo que, por cierto, está muy bueno. Gracias. Ahora debo irme, creo que te he despertado y lo lamento mucho. Buenas noches dormilón… Te dije que debías estar atento, muy bien. –Dijo Axel riendo.

La llamada se cortó.

Roxas se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba junto al teléfono con los brazos extendidos. Mantuvo el teléfono descolgado en su mano, hasta que el tono dejó de sonar. Colgó entonces el aparato y se fue a su habitación, completamente animado y despierto. Una vez de vuelta en cama, se acostó y giró hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Miró al cielo despejado y, en él, la hermosa luna que brillaba sin nube opaca que la escondiera.

Las grises nubes que atormentaban su mente y corazón con la eterna duda al fin se habían despejado, dejando salir pequeños destellos de luz en sonrisas.

* * *

No tengo mis agradecimientos y referencias a Reviews anteriores, pero para quienes hayan leído ya éste capítulo y me hayan escrito antes, se los agradezco mucho. Las dudas, para las nuevas lectoras, son libres de hacerse por cualquier medio.

Gracias por leerme :)


	3. Blancos Copos

Si! otro capítulo más de este lindo fic :3

Estoy un poco apurada subiéndolo, puesto que tengo que salir pronto a una fiesta!!!

Ahora, invierno. Es algo obvio por el título del capítulo, pero si, es invierno u.u

_**Misc: Los personajes no son mios. Pertenecen al juego Kingdom Hearts.**_

_Recomendación.... No estoy segura si está muy acorde al capítulo, pero me inspire escuchando una canción de la maestra Maaya Sakamoto. "Bokura no Rekishi"_ es el nombre de la canción.

Disfruten el chap :)_Ahora que el otoño había terminado, Londres era adornado con hermosos copos de nieve amontonados, creando mantas de resplandeciente color blanco._

* * *

_Las vacaciones de invierno por fin habían llegado, llenando las calles de niños y jóvenes adolescentes que salían de compras. Las lagunas congeladas estaban repletas de patinadores que danzaban sobre el hielo._

_El invierno ha llegado._

**Copos Blancos**

Ahora que Roxas estaba de vacaciones, tenía la libertad de salir cuando se le antojase. Con el frío, los huesos de las piernas le dolían, pero eso no era obstáculo para divertirse.

Estaba comprometido en encontrarse con Axel, justo bajo el Big Ben. Habían estado saliendo todos los martes, además de hablar continuamente por chat en los días restantes de la semana. Así que la amistad que habían cultivado en el hospital estaba creciendo con fuerza. Pero aún había algunas cosas que le intrigaban sobre el pelirrojo. Sabía que ese grupo de jóvenes que había visto -cuando fue a dejar el dibujo- iban a ver a Axel, pero no tenía idea de quienes eran o cuál era la relación con él. Sin embargo, no sentía mucho interés en saberlo, aún.

El lazo que los unía era cada vez más grueso y firme, pero a la vez, éste estaba compuesto por finas hebras. A pesar de la gran confianza que sentía el uno del otro, poco sabían sobre sus pasados e historias. Hay cosas que preguntar, cosas que saber, cosas que tener presente.

A las dos en punto se encontraron. A Roxas le complicaba saludar a Axel, ya que este último era demasiado alto y delgado, por lo que le incomodaba mirar hacia arriba y, además, sentía que en algún momento le rompería los dedos al pelirrojo. Pero se lo tomaban con humor y seguían con la rutina: comprar un helado y caminar por los extensos parques de Londres.

Caminaban lento por las congestionadas calles. La gente corría de un lugar a otro para comprar los regalos navideños. Y cuando todo el mundo se aceleraba, el tiempo que Roxas pasaba con Axel era infinito y lento.

Sus conversaciones no pasaban de lo superficial. Música, noticias, comentarios con respecto al clima y anécdotas o sucesos que ocurrieron el día anterior. Pero Roxas quería pasar de ello y llegar a lo serio.

-Axel, quiero saber más sobre ti…- dijo finalmente el rubio, cabizbajo y algo sonrojado. –hace más de un mes que somos amigos y siento que no te conozco.

El pelirrojo se adelantó a Roxas, se detuvo frente a él y le miró, neutro, a los ojos. El rubio también le miró a los ojos, pero de inmediato los desvió.

-Entonces hablaré de mí. Pero tú debes contarme de tu vida. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –respondió Axel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Roxas le miró –aunque Axel estuviese dándole la espalda- y sonrió para sí. Se apresuró en alcanzarle y así caminar a su ritmo. Ahora que le había planteado su inquietud a Axel y que, además, éste había accedido a satisfacerla, Roxas sentía su corazón más lleno y latente. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar sus latidos del corazón a tal velocidad, pero estaba seguro de su fuerte emoción, como si un niño estuviese a punto de descubrir algo grande y valioso. Sus hermosos ojos azules le brillaban más que nunca. Deseaba tanto escuchar, contar, hablar, pensar, reflexionar, saber. Quería oírlo alguna vez, como si le contasen un cuento; un maravilloso cuento.

Así que se sentaron en una banca frente a una laguna. Roxas esperaba a que Axel hablara, pero éste estaba más despistado que nunca observando a las chicas que patinaban en la laguna congelada.

-¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó Roxas con burla para ver la reacción de Axel.

-A las niñas que patinan, obvio. –Respondió el pelirrojo con naturalidad.- ¿Un chico no puede mirar aquel paisaje?

-Cla…Claro que puedes. –añadió Roxas un poco avergonzado. Agachó nuevamente la cabeza y se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Axel hubo terminado su helado. Roxas aún mantenía el suyo, el cual disfrutaba y comía lentamente.

-Bueno, tú querías saber sobre mí. Pregúntame algo. –dijo el pelirrojo para romper con el silencio. Se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de la banca y cruzó sus piernas.

-No lo se… -balbuceó el rubio. Continuaba con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviese ocultando algo. –Cuéntame lo que quieras. No quiero preguntarte alguna cosa que te incomode.

-Está bien. Te contaré algunas cosas generales. Después tú puedes preguntar lo que desees.

-Como quieras.

-¡Aquí va la famosa y loca historia de Axel! –dijo el pelirrojo con alegría. Se acomodó y cerró ambos ojos, apoyando su cabeza con un leve ángulo hacia arriba, estirando su cuello. Inhaló profundamente, contuvo el aire y luego lo exhaló. Abrió los ojos, y con un rostro sereno comenzó. –Para comenzar, no te diré nunca mi apellido. Lo detesto y no me siento merecedor de él, así que olvídate de eso. Si deseas saberlo, busca en esas revistas telefónicas. Te deseo suerte encontrando a éste Axel. –el pelirrojo ríe solo. Luego continúa. –Vivo solo, sin madre ni padre. Y, aunque no lo parezca, soy mayor de edad. Tengo veinte años y me sé cuidar solo. Me gusta el estilo punk, lo que justifica mi cabello ¡pero el color rojo es natural! Y claro, la mayoría de mis amigos son punks. El único normalito eres tú.

-Muy gracioso. –respondió Roxas, riendo de las bromas y la loca forma de hablar de Axel.

-Es mí turno de saber sobre ti. ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!

-Vino con mi madre, la cual es bastante conservadora (y que, por cierto, quiere conocerte). Que me apasiona dibujar ya lo sabías. Soy un niño aún. No lo sé, pero me siento como un niño. A diferencia tuya, no tengo o no pertenezco a ningún estilo más que el mío propio (si es que se puede llamar estilo). Como vez, soy bastante aburrido. –relató el rubio sin mayor interés.

-Si, eso ya lo sabía. Pero cuéntame algo más interesante. –insistió Axel, acercando su rostro al de Roxas. Sus labios se fueron arqueando poco a poco, hasta formar una divertida sonrisa. –Sé que hay alguien por ahí que te pone los pelos de punta y te hace sentir cosas raras.

-¿Cosas raras? –preguntó Roxas un poco asustado y nervioso. La mirada pícara que le ponía Axel le aterraba, especialmente porque no entendía muy bien a lo que éste quería llegar. –No se a qué te refieres.

-¡A una chica! No seas tonto ¿Cómo no va a haber nadie que te guste y te haga sentir cosquillitas en el estómago?

-Pues no hay nadie.

Axel no sabía que cara poner ante tal respuesta. ¿Cómo es que un joven de esa edad aún no sentía nada por nadie? Quizás no le ha llegado el momento, pero de todas formas es extraño, aún cuando debiera de tener una gran lista de posibles candidatas, en vista de la buena imagen del rubio.

Roxas se mantuvo calmado mientras Axel intentaba pensar en algo que pudiese hacer a su amigo confesar. Pero no pudo hacer más que rendirse al ver el rostro de Roxas en completo convencimiento. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno observando distintas escenas del parque. Axel tarareaba una canción y Roxas continuaba disfrutando de su helado, el cual ya estaba por acabar. Finalmente, después de un incómodo silencio, Roxas se atrevió a preguntar:

-Axel… ¿Tú… tienes novia?

El pelirrojo miró sorprendido a Roxas. Le vio tan afligido, que dudó en responderle. Pero no podía mentirle, o la amistad no duraría mucho más.

-Si. Tengo una novia muy bonita, y la quiero mucho. –respondió evadiendo la destrozada mirada de su compañero. Disimuló la incomodidad que sentía al responder, pero no podía soportar la presión. Roxas parecía estar mal. No hablaba, no se movía, no hacía nada. –Pero, eso no quiere decir que deje de ser tu amigo. Tener una novia requiere tiempo, pero los amigos también. Así que no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Lo siento, jamás había reaccionado de esa forma.

-Es que quizás nunca lo habías sentido.

-O jamás había tenido un verdadero amigo con el cual desear pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. –Roxas sonrió melancólicamente. Luego miró al cielo y suspiró.

-No es tan malo sentirse así. Te entiendo, así que déjate de tonteras, que nada va a evitar que nuestra amistad se termine. –añadió finalmente el pelirrojo para subirle el ánimo a su compañero. Luego se paró y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la banca en la que Roxas aún permanecía sentado. –Caminemos. Aún hay mucho por recorrer y tus piernas necesitan movimiento.

Roxas se levantó y siguió a Axel hacia donde él le llevase. Nuevamente cayeron en una conversación superficial, lo que incomodó al rubio después de aquel momento de "verdades". Y aún no estaba satisfecho. Deseaba saber aún más con respecto a Axel y su vida. Todo le parecía un misterio. ¿Por qué no le gusta su apellido? ¿Cómo es su novia? ¿Cuáles son las habilidades de Axel? Tantas preguntas que hacer y tan pocas fuerzas para emitirlas.

De pronto, una fuerza le impulsó a buscar la mano del pelirrojo. Sin conciencia fue acercándose a él, levantando levemente su mano para encontrar la de su compañero. Pero logró despertar de aquel trance, perdiendo un poco el equilibro y cayendo al suelo. Axel se asustó y le ayudó a levantarse, preguntándole la razón de la caída. Roxas no supo que responderle, ya que sabía que antes de eso se dejó llevar por un extraño deseo. Completamente rojo, continuó caminando al lado de Axel.

No hablaron hasta llegar al otro extremo del parque. Ahí, el pelirrojo puso su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio y éste le miró curioso. Luego, Axel empujó a Roxas para hacerle caminar de vuelta al parque, apurándole cada vez más. Pero Roxas se detuvo y no le dejó continuar con ese extraño comportamiento. Se volteó algo molesto y le miró.

-¿Qué sucede? Recuerda que no puedo caminar tan rápido.

-Lo siento. Es que… -Axel dudó un instante. -no quiero salir del parque aún. Recorrámoslo desde el otro lado… -añadió rápidamente y rió torpemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Luego retomó el paso y camino parque adentro, delante de Roxas. Este último le siguió con cara de pocos amigos e incomprensión, pero de todas formas le siguió.

Recorrieron el extenso parque hasta que ya no hubo más sol que iluminara Londres. Las luces de las calles estaba encendidas para alumbrarles el camino, y las pocas estrellas que se veían en el cielo sirvieron para adornarlo con hermosos destellos.

Aún era muy temprano, pero cuando es invierno por allá, la noche se presenta con bastante puntualidad; El gran reloj marcaba las seis y trece minutos.

-Te acompaño a casa. No puedo dejar a un lisiado caminar por ahí con tanta oscuridad. –ofreció amablemente Axel, sonriéndole como de costumbre.

-No me pasará nada. Descuida.

-No me importa lo que digas. Te acompañaré de todas formas. –insistió el pelirrojo, tomándole una mano a Roxas para llevárselo a casa lo antes posible. Pero el rubio no logró mover sus piernas, lo que hizo a Axel voltearse. Su rostro se sonrojó al ver los grandes ojos de Roxas abiertos de par en par. Luego notó un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas, lo que le puso aún más nervioso. Finalmente notó su mano sujetando la del rubio, y eso le hizo temblar.

-Mi casa queda para el otro lado… -dijo Roxas con voz temblorosa, apuntando al norte y soltando su otra mano de la de Axel. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

El pelirrojo se quedó varado en medio de la multitud que transitaba por ahí, nervioso, con su corazón agitado, su mente confusa y extraños sentimientos que, de pronto, comenzaban a brotar. Cerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza bruscamente para volver en sí y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Roxas. Luego caminó a su lado, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la respectiva casa. Ahí, Roxas se colocó frente a Axel, le miró a los ojos y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Hay algo que quiero saber. No sé por qué jamás te lo pregunté. –dijo Roxas con intriga.

-Dímelo. Si hay algo que quieras, dímelo. –respondió Axel, dándole otra connotación al sentido de sus palabras, incoherentes a lo que Roxas pretendía.

-¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

Axel vaciló por un momento. Sus ojos se tornaron nublosos, pero no liberó ninguna lágrima. Desvió la mirada y respiró hondo. Roxas se mantuvo frente a él, nada más observándole, atento a su respuesta. Luego, Axel volvió a recuperar su postura y suspiró.

-No es fácil decirlo.

-¿Alguna operación muy compleja?

-Una… no. Varias, y son constantes. –dijo el pelirrojo con un nudo en la garganta. Roxas le miraba extrañado, puesto que no entendía nada aún. Axel volvió a suspirar y añadió: -Los doctores desconocen el por qué, pero soy propenso a formar tumores de carácter cancerígeno. Hasta ahora, ninguno ha sido tan complejo, pero…

-Comprendo… -interrumpió el rubio, afligido por lo que su amigo le acababa de contar. –Pero no debes pensar en eso. Por lo que dices, tienes mucha suerte y te has salvado siempre. Olvídalo y disfruta de la vida. Pensar en la muerte no hace más que atraerla.

Axel no podía creer lo que Roxas le había dicho. Por una extraña razón, los roles del optimista y el sometido a la depresión habían sido intercambiados. Pero, para romper con el momento cursi, la madre de Roxas llega a casa.

La mujer mira de pies a cabeza –y con repugnancia- a Axel, demostrando un leve disgusto hacia su persona y estilo. Obliga a Roxas a entrar de inmediato a casa, sin dejar que éste se despidiese de Axel. El pelirrojo, luego de tal evidente gesto de rechazo, da media vuelta y se va…

Pequeños copos de blanca nieve comenzaron a caer mientras Axel volvía a su propio hogar. Sus enormes botas de cuero dejaban sucias huellas a medida que avanzaba.

Su rostro había cambiado completamente a una máscara melancólica con el pasar del tiempo.

* * *

Weeee xD Más Reviews :3 Lo cual me alegra bastante para ser uno de mis primeros fic larguitos :)

Comencemos entonces o.o

**Kami**

_Si, te respondo porque sé que me cobrarás sentimientos y bueno... tengo que hacerlo, aunque sabes todo lo que te digo xD_

_Y mejor no te digo más porque sino te volverás loca y me apresurarás para escribir y ver el final D: Malvada ¬¬_

**Hikari**

_*-* No suelo mostrarte lo que escribo ahora. Que loco xD antes tú me dabas las apreciaciones de mis fics y mis famosos Bamos xD ajajaja mi maestra en ortografía :) que bueno que te gustó esta cosa :D me alegro._

_Ah si... me ENCANTA dejar a la gente intrigada 1313_

**Ankin**

_yeeeey me alegra que te guste el fic *-* Si, yo también quería que Roxas visitara a Axel, pero tenía extrictamente prohibido salir de casa, asi que no pudo D:_

_Jejeje... lo de la enfermedad, pues acá te quedó mas claro :) y si, puede que sea un poco predecible y logren entender de inmediato lo que pasará, pero lo bonito es lo que sucede entremedio :3 Me encantan los desarrolos, más que los finales :P_

**Kaze No Misuki**

_Ahora que lo pienso, Es demasiado uke xD Pero me gusta así :3 le da un toque más tierno a la historia. Ajá, estuviste algo cerca con lo de la enfermedad, pero de todas formas se sabe en este chap ñ_ñ y bueeeeeno, como dije antes: es predecible u.u._

_Me hace feliz que te guste el fic ^-^ Y como dije antes... me inspiraré más con el desarrollo que es muy bonito ;_;_

**Angelus**

_Vi tu profile xD Te gusta bastante el Kingdom Hearts :D GENIAL!! xDD_

_A ver si agregas esta pareja como favoritas o.o por que material para unirlos hay mucho *-* y evidente... aun más._

_Que bueno que te guste la historia y también leere las tuyas o.o :3 gusta leer a mi, asi que ahí te dejaré algún comentario loco :P_

Y eso *-* Gracias por los mensajitos. Me motiva a escribir más ^^ Y advierto al tiro que quizás me demore con el 4to capítulo.. con esto de la fiesta y algunas salidas que tengo ke hacer, tendré una semana agitada y con pocas horas de sueño, lo que me alentará un poco. Pero intentaré tener el siguiente chap para la época :) aprovechando que estan en invierno y la navidad que se viene :P Así que esperen!!!! que pronto escribiré lo que sigue.


	4. Tiempo Negro

_Estoy lista para todo ataque sorpresa, porque sé que me golpearán después de esto. Incluso yo me odio T_T_

_En fin... quizás este sea uno de los capítulos más depresivos y malditos con respecto al corazón de Roxas :3_

_**Misc: Blah blah... los personajes no son mios D: le pertenecen al maravilloso juego Kingdom Hearts *-* (juéguenlo ¬¬)**_

Ninguna recomendación... Este fue el capítulo más disperso D: escribía una línea y me quedaba media hora haciendo otras cosas... u.u pero ya está! :D

Disfrtuten *-*

_

* * *

_

_Las intensas lluvias azotan la ciudad de Londres. Granizos que caen con fuerza, ira e impotencia. Un lazo que se quiebra y es separado por el frío y cruel invierno._

_Difíciles y tristes son los tiempos de, en su mayoría, soledad. Extrañas sensaciones que nacen en lo más profundo de un congelado corazón de cristal, vulnerable a romperse._

**Tiempo Negro**

La Navidad y el año nuevo ya habían pasado sin destacarse en ser celebraciones de grandeza. Más bien, Roxas no disfrutó lo suficiente de ellas, ya que las restricciones de su madre y la rutinaria vida hacían de estos días especiales uno más del montón.

Eso ya era algo de todos los años, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a pasar aquellas fechas prácticamente solo. Pero si había algo que le preocupaba rotundamente, era la falta de presencia de Axel en su vida. Después de la última vez que salieron a caminar juntos, Axel no volvió a llamarle ni a responderle los mensajes a Roxas, lo que le angustió e intrigó bastante. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que esperar algún cambio en el pelirrojo para que volviese a retomar contacto.

No se encontraba en el hospital y no sabía si estaba de vacaciones con su familia, amigos o novia… Quizás eso es el motivo de aquel silencioso conflicto: la novia de Axel. Y tanto le afectaba al rubio, que dejó de pintar su pared, quedando un manchón blanco que opacaba todos los otros colores en degradé.

Y fue poco el tiempo libre que tenía para juntarse con Axel –que no lo aprovechó-, ya que después de dos semanas, las clases habían comenzado de nuevo para él. Se dio cuenta que aún habían muchas cosas que desconocía del pelirrojo y se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay vuelta atrás; espantó a quien fue su único amigo en sus dieciséis años de vida (o al menos así lo sentía él).

Su primera semana de estudios fue intensa, llena de trabajos, tareas y exámenes. No salió de casa para dedicarse netamente a mejorar sus calificaciones, las cuales eran perfectas. De vez en cuando conversaba con algún compañero, pero siempre se mantuvo en silencio y excluido de todo. Sin embargo, sentía una soledad, un hueco oscuro, negro, en su corazón.

Sus palpitaciones aumentaban en velocidad cuando pensaba en Axel, mas sus lágrimas día a día se dejaban ver más, hasta que hubo un momento en el que no las pudo retener más.

Pensaba en aquel día que juntos caminaron por el parque, en sus palabras, en sus expresiones y miradas. Recordó y sintió aquel contacto que hubo entre los dedos de ambos. Sus fuertes y suaves manos que le sostuvieron, aunque fuese por un segundo, tiernamente. Gotas que corrieron por sus mejillas, desconsoladas.

Se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama, boca abajo. Su almohada, fiel a sus secretos, tuvo que aguantar aquel llanto de dolor. El rubio gritaba con fuerzas sobre su almohada para no hacer tanto ruido. Y así se mantuvo por unos minutos, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de él, quedándose completamente dormido.

Después de dos horas tendido, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y toda la cara húmeda. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y refregó sus ojos con ambas manos. Se levantó torpemente y fue en busca de un vaso de agua. Su madre, que estaba recién llegando, le preguntó qué hacía encerrado en su habitación, pero Roxas le ignoró completamente.

Luego de servirse su vaso, volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Buscó alguna ventana de conversación de Axel, pero no había nada. Desanimado, navegó por Internet en busca de alguna entretención, pero nada le llamaba mucho la atención. Observó algunos dibujos y pinturas de algunos artistas reconocidos y, cuando pensaba dejar su computador de lado, un aviso de e-mail le despertó las esperanzas.

Se acercó a la pantalla, intrigado, y abrió el e-mail, el cual provenía de Axel. Roxas suspiró aliviado y pensó que, cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado, ya había terminado. Luego, comenzó a leer:

"_Supongo que tú eres Roxas, el chico rubio con el que salió MI novio hace unas semanas._

_Sé que eres un chico y es bastante estúpido que me ponga celosa por ello. Pero es que no pude soportar ver tu cara de cachorro enamorado._

_No sé que buscas en mi novio, pero lo que sea espero que lo deseches ya. No volverá a hablarte. Es más, le molestas y no desea saber nada de ti. Un niño como tú no es nada para Axel. Y no está de más decirte que Axel odia a los niños llorones como tú._

_El ya tiene su novia, a quien ama. Dudo que tú puedas entenderlo, pues no pareces más que un pequeño perdedor._

_Aléjate de Axel y no intentes verle ni llamarle, que no haces más que estorbar en nuestras vidas."_

Un nudo en la garganta ahogó un pequeño llanto de dolor. Pero Roxas logró contenerlo, ya que confiaba en la amistad que había cultivado con Axel y sabía que éste no haría una cosa como esa. Y como la misma chica dijo, no son más que celos los que la impulsaron a hacer algo tan sucio y bajo, por lo que secó las pocas lágrimas que dejó caer.

Se alejó de su escritorio y fue en busca del directorio telefónico ordenado alfabéticamente por nombre. Buscó la dirección y el número de casa de Axel desde las ocho hasta las once de la noche. Axel Smith, Axel Tydale, Axel Rickford, etc. Todos por montones, como si se multiplicaran. Eran tan comunes estos apellidos que cualquiera podía tenerlos. Pero, por una extraña razón, sabía que ninguno de ellos era el Axel que conocía. Continuó buscando: Baker, Wood, Sutton, Brown, Embrey. Nada le llamaba lo suficiente la atención como para pensar que alguno era su pelirrojo. Pero al fin se detuvo en uno que era único y diferente. ¿Su nombre? Axel. ¿Su apellido? Záitsev.

-Si no me equivoco, ese apellido es Ruso…- pensó Roxas en voz alta. Se quedó un momento en silencio con el ceño fruncido, concentrado y pensativo. –Ahora que lo pienso, Axel tiene algunos rasgos Rusos. Quizás su padre proviene de allá…

Escribió la dirección y el número de Axel en otro papel y cerró la guía. Se colocó una chaqueta y, sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de su casa con el papel de la dirección en mano; Mitre Rd, casa número ocho.

Por suerte conocía esa calle. Varias veces tuvo que ir a enseñar matemáticas a una chica que vivía en la casa número doce, por lo que más o menos se ubicaba en el espacio.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo –ahora que sus piernas estaban mejor-, y como no tenía dinero para pagar el transporte público, se demoró prácticamente una hora en llegar. Sin embargo, la hora no le importaba en absoluto. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Axel estaría durmiendo, así que siguió su camino hasta encontrarse frente a una calle residencial llena de casas, una junto a la otra. Se adentró a aquel pasaje, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca del numero ocho. La cuarta casa a la derecha, número ocho; las luces estaban encendidas, tenues.

Roxas saca su celular y marca el número que tenía anotado. Logra divisar una sombra caminando a través de la habitación y luego escucha una voz en su celular.

-¿Diga? –dice la voz de un hombre en el celular de Roxas.

-Axel, ábreme. Estoy afuera. –responde Roxas con una voz fría. Luego cuelga el teléfono y se coloca frente a la puerta.

Las luces del pasillo se prenden y una silueta camina hacia la puerta. Luego, la manilla se gira y la entrada se abre. Axel, el mismo pelirrojo que Roxas buscaba, se encontraba justo frente a él. Su expresión no era otra más que de sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fue tornando triste y angustiante. Y, a su vez, los ojos de Roxas brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó de inmediato el pelirrojo.

-Te reirás cuando te lo diga. –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Axel, abrígate. Hace frío como para estar en… boxer. –Roxas mira de arriba hacia abajo a su amigo, completamente extrañado. Luego comprendió a qué se dedicaba, al ver a una mujer delgada y de largos cabellos negros acercarse –en ropa interior- detrás de Axel.

-¿Qué sucede Axel? –dijo la mujer por detrás. Luego se acercó a la entrada y vio a un chico rubio frente a su novio. Su rostro cambió a una expresión de odio e ira al ver a Roxas, el cachorro llorón, en busca de quien era suyo. -¿Qué hace él aquí? Te dije que no Axel no quería verte. ¡Aléjate de nosotros y déjanos en paz!

-¿Que yo qué? –Axel miró extrañado a la mujer. – ¡Yo jamás dije eso!

-¡No seas imbécil! Ese niñato no hace más que molestarnos.

Roxas no bajó la mirada en ningún instante. Se mantuvo quieto, siempre mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo. Pero la mujer de largos cabellos no era tolerante, ni mucho menos pacífica. Así que, sin importar el frío y su poca vestimenta, salió de la casa, se colocó frente a Roxas, le miró con odio y le golpeó con un puño en la nariz. Luego entró al edificio y se fue, apagando todas las luces en su camino.

El rubio había perdido el equilibro y yacía en el suelo, con la nariz toda ensangrentada. Axel, que se mantuvo inmóvil en todo momento, se acercó a Roxas y le ayudó a levantarse. Intentó llevarlo adentro de su casa, pero éste se negó y se fue corriendo por el mismo camino por donde vino. El pelirrojo se mantuvo quieto en la nieve mientras veía como Roxas corría de vuelta a casa. Y cuando éste ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista, el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lanzó al suelo, golpeando con ambas manos la nieve teñida de rojo.

Roxas corría y corría con gran velocidad, olvidando el estado de sus piernas. Las lágrimas que soltó al correr mas la sangre que salía de su nariz se mezclaron, marcando un pequeño camino detrás de sus huellas. Pero a medio camino se agotó y se detuvo para intentar parar la hemorragia. Apretó fuertemente la parte superior de su nariz por largos minutos. Luego revisó que la sangre no siguiera cayendo y continuó su camino, ahora más lento.

Las madrugadas en invierno eran terriblemente frías y, a pesar de llevar abrigo, Roxas estaba congelado en la nieve. Su cabeza le dolía intensamente y estómago se estremecía constantemente. Se sentía cansado y enfermo, sin ánimos de seguir caminando de regreso a casa. Pero continuó dando unos pocos pasos y se desmayó, apoyando todo su cuerpo en la fría nieve bajo una oscura noche.

La luz de la luna se vio apagada por nubes que ennegrecían la ciudad de Londres. Los ojos del rubio se cerraron, mientras unas pisadas se acercaban a él.

Un escalofrío en la espalda despertó al rubio. Estaba acostado, en casa, junto a su madre. La mujer le colocaba paños húmedos en la cabeza para aliviar el resfriado que su irresponsable hijo había pescado. Un frío envolvió el cuerpo de Roxas, haciéndole temblar constantemente.

-¿Qué hacías fuera de casa a esa hora? –dijo la madre bastante enojada mientras remojaba los paños.

-No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo… -respondió Roxas con un terrible dolor en la garganta. Prefirió mentirle a su madre antes de decirle la verdadera razón. Sin embargo, parecía que ella ya se había dado cuenta. La expresión preocupada, angustiada y a la vez molesta, delataba en la mujer una decepción con respecto a su hijo.

-Ese chico harapiento te trajo a casa… No se cómo puedes tener amistades como esas

-Al menos dale las gracias. Si no hubiese sido por él, ahora estaría muerto, tendido en el suelo…

-Da igual. Te trajo y punto.

La madre de Roxas se levantó y abandonó al rubio en su habitación. Desde la puerta de entrada se despidió y salió de casa a trabajar. Roxas ignoró a su madre y escondió su rostro bajo las sábanas. Luego, una suave voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Entendiste?

Roxas corrió las sábanas para ver quién le hablaba. Pero no logró contener más su dolor cuando Axel se asomó y se sentó junto a él en la cama. El rubio le dio la espalda y no le habló. Pero Axel se quedó junto a Roxas, cambiando los paños húmedos y atendiéndole.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó levemente Roxas.

-Porque soy el responsable de tu estado… -respondió Axel con firmeza. Suspiró y miró la pared de Roxas. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver tan hermoso arte. También logró ver la caja de lápices que le había regalado en el hospital; su corazón se llenó de pronto. Volteó su cabeza en busca de Roxas y le colocó la mano izquierda sobre su cabello. –Esto no puede seguir así, Roxas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo decírtelo aún. Dame un tiempo.

Dicho esto, Axel le acaricia la cabeza suavemente y luego se va. Roxas permaneció en cama los tres siguientes días, hasta que se le pasó el resfrío.

No volvió a hablar con Axel después de eso, pero estaba seguro de que ahora sería él quien le buscara, por lo que evitó amargarse, optando por un momento pleno y más llevadero. Mejoró las relaciones con sus compañeros y salió más con algunos de ellos. Incluso, las chicas volvieron a buscarle, a lo que Roxas aprovechó el momento para probar algo nuevo. Sin embargo, aún había un gran espacio en su corazón por llenar, el cual tenía el nombre de Axel.

* * *

Bueee... Algunos Reviews? o.o :3 me rio sola leyéndolos xD

**Hikari**

Si, lo sé... te burlas de mis problemas al escribir u.u pero me da igual, yo también me he reido :) Me gusta que te guste mi fic xD y sé que lo leeras todo u.u Yo también leere (de nuevo) tu fic :D que esta cabeza de pollo olvida todo :3

**Kami**

Nada de andar dejando mensajes subliminales por aca ¬¬ xD Loquita, chilla más y más, pero NO me golpees T_T que a mi también me dolio escribir y leer esto ._. Decia "que mala!! como puede ser esto posible... odio a la novia de axel, pero más me odio a mí por ser Yo quien la domina para hacer cosas malas!" D: si, fue triste u.u en fin... Sicopata del MAL... xD

**Kaze no Misuki**

Me gustan tus comentarios xD... solo que no quiero que me golpees ;_; Pero fuera de eso... *-* que feliz me hace que leas esta cosa xD Me encantan ambos personajes, pero soy feliz mientras ellos dos se amen :) Pero ya se vendran cosas mejores que esta, pues Roxas prácticamente lo destroze T_T!

**Angelsupreme**

Wee ñ_ñ me alegro de que te guste el fic :) los siguientes capítulos se vendran mejor *-*

_Y bueeno o.o No demoré tanto escribiendo este cap. Pensé que tomaría más tiempo, pero no :) Continuo escribiendo los siguientes que se vienen hermosos *-* Y bueno xD también estoy pensando en otro fic bastante rarito o_O pero creo que usaré otra pareja para desarrollarla xD Ahí veran :P_

_Nos veremos en el proximo cap ;D (muy final de serie animé xD)_


	5. Color de Rosa

Ah! no demoré tanto como yo me lo esperaba :)

Creo que esto es lo más tierno que he escrito *-* y me encanta que sea así x3 Me emociono sola escribiendo y leyendo esto.

**Misc: Se se, lo de siempre xD Axel y Roxas no me perteneces. Ambos chicos son del juego Kingdom Hearts :)**

Recomendación... creo que es bastante friki esto... Me inspiré escuchando la música del Ragnarok On-line... SI! tengo la música y la reprodusco como playlist porque me encanta y me mantiene despierta xD

* * *

Destellos de luz solar comienzan a traspasar las nubes negras que opacan la ciudad. Las risas de los niños vuelven tras el nacimiento de nuevas gamas de colores.

_Verdes y rosados, amarillos, rojos. Toda una rosa cromática tangible. El frío viento del invierno y las pocas lluvias que quedan por caer refrescan Londres, mientras que un hermoso sol se posa sobre ésta, iluminando y alegrando los corazones._

**Color de Rosa**

El invierno está llegando a su fin y pocos días quedan para que se declare la primavera. Un ciclo que debe continuar en la vida de todos.

Dulces aromas que embriagan el olfato de todo ser vivo. Sabores nuevos y un paisaje que se colorea con el florecimiento de algunos pétalos de color. Rosas rojas, amarillas, blancas y rosadas que se abren. Florcitas que pronto serán semillas para un nuevo fruto en verano. Pero aún caían unas gotas de lluvia y la nieve no se desvanecía completamente.

Para Roxas, éste fue un nuevo comienzo en lo que a su afectividad respecta. Había aprovechado todas las oportunidades que las chicas le dieron para salir con ellas, cada día con una diferente. Era bastante popular entre aquel mar de hormonas femeninas y ahora empezaba a gustarle. Pero siempre había un vacío y un difuso sentimiento hacia aquel amigo desaparecido. Sin embargo, no podía pasarse la vida deprimido, por lo que disfrutó de aquellas salidas, grupos de amigos y constantes coqueteos.

Ahora, la estancia en la escuela era más agradable y el tiempo se pasaba mucho más rápido que antes. Era común ver a Roxas con una alegre sonrisa y una mirada plena. Se le veía bien, sano, feliz. Sus piernas ya no eran un obstáculo para volver a correr y pasear en bicicleta. Pero aquel arte en su pared parecía olvidado y perdió completamente su gracia. Los lápices que Axel le había regalado, ahora eran parte del olvido y se mantenían guardados en alguna parte de su habitación.

Cada vez que sonaba la campana de salida de clases, Roxas siempre salía con un grupo de chicas detrás de él. Generalmente caminaba junto a ellas y algunos amigos, planeando las próximas salidas del fin de semana.

-¡Miren eso! Qué moto más bonita. –exclamó una de las chicas. Apuntó hacia el frente y corrió hacia el sector en el que se encontraba una Yamaha XS-V1 Sakura de color cobre. El conductor permanecía junto a su moto, aún con el casco.

Un numeroso grupo de estudiantes se acercó a ver la moto –y algunos al conductor-. Roxas la miró de reojo mientras avanzaba hacia un autobús, pero una bastó un simple vistazo al dueño de aquella máquina para que una extraña sensación le invadiera. Sin razón aparente, se sintió completamente atraído por aquel cuerpo delgado y alto. Logró ver a través de aquel vidrio oscuro del casco que cubría sus ojos y le pareció ver algo familiar.

El rubio se detuvo y miró detenidamente al sujeto de la motocicleta. Frunció el ceño y no apartó la vista en ningún momento, incluso si sus compañeros le intentasen interrumpir. De pronto, aquel sujeto encendió la moto y se acercó a Roxas a una baja velocidad. Se estacionó frente a Roxas y le miró a través del las antiparras.

-Ponte el casco que está atrás y sube.

-A…- vaciló Roxas por unos segundos.

-¡Hazme caso y sube! –ordenó el de la motocicleta.

Roxas se puso el casco y subió a la moto. Cruzó sus manos en el pecho del conductor para afirmarse y no caer cuando éste acelerara. La Moto sonó estruendosamente y, soltando lentamente el embriague, fueron avanzando hasta lograr una velocidad aceptable en las calles.

Los demás que estaban junto a Roxas se quedaron atónitos con la escena y algo confundidos con la actuación del extraño que se presentó. Los rumores con respecto a esos dos se expandieron rápidamente y esto era tema de conversación para muchos, especialmente las chicas.

Recorrieron las calles de Londres por quince minutos, hasta que por fin se detuvieron en las afueras del parque que Roxas acostumbraba recorrer con Axel.

Ambos se bajaron de la moto y se quitaron los cascos. Roxas esperó con ansias aquel momento, ya que sentía cierta conexión con el sujeto. Además, para haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos y las exigencias del tipo, debía ser alguien de confianza, por lo que supuso su verdadera identidad.

Y no estaba equivocado: largos cabellos rojos salieron de ese casco. Unos ojos azules, afilado y delgado rostro, nariz recta y respingada. Aquel no era más que Axel.

-Necesitamos hablar. –dijo el pelirrojo sin mirar a Roxas. Se agachó para cerrar el pase de bencina de la moto amarrarla en caso de que alguien intentase robarla.

-Sabía que tú vendrías algún día…-añadió Roxas un poco desanimado al notar la poca cercanía que mantenía con Axel. Pensó en lo sucedido y se angustió aún más.

-Ven, vamos. –ordenó nuevamente, ahora caminando parque adentro. No se volteó en ningún instante, siempre confiando de que Roxas le seguía por detrás.

Caminaron hasta encontrar una banca desocupada para los dos y ahí se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, manteniendo una pequeña distancia.

Roxas movía su cabeza y evitaba dirigirla hacia Axel. El pelirrojo, en cambio, había olvidado todos sus intentos de ignorar al rubio y ahora le miraba, esperando algún contacto visual con sus ojos azules. Y así sucedió luego de unos tensos minutos, en los que Roxas parecía avergonzarse de todo lo que había hecho.

-Te extrañé, Roxas…-dijo Axel con toda sinceridad, intentando romper el hielo. Roxas se volteó repentinamente. Los ojos del pelirrojo lagrimeaban de a poco. Su culpabilidad se transparentaba en aquella expresión, destrozada por una decepción.

-Yo también te extrañé…-agregó Roxas con la misma culpabilidad. No lagrimeó ni aflojó su voz. Se mantuvo firme, como si hubiese superado todo en el pasado. En sus ojos resplandecía una luz que reflejaba en triste rostro de Axel. Levemente fue acercándose al pelirrojo, para finalmente abrazarle.

Axel respondió al abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en los hombros del rubio. Se derrumbó completamente y comenzó a llorar. Roxas no se soltó, sino que le acarició la espalda mientras el otro se desahogaba. Pero era tanto el dolor que ambos habían acumulado, que Roxas no pudo seguir con su postura firme y se unió en los sollozos.

No importó el resto. Da igual lo que se diga y piense, da igual la discriminación. Ellos solo querían volver a verse y, ahora que lo lograron, no aguantaron la angustia de haber permanecido distanciados por un largo tiempo.

Se separaron y secaron sus lágrimas. Rieron al verse las patéticas caras que tenían y así se calmaron. Retomaron una postura más cómoda en la banca y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lo que les causó aún más gracia.

-No volvamos a separarnos ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Axel con su típica sonrisa.

-No me lo digas a mí. Tú fuiste el que desapareció. –alegó de vuelta Roxas con un tono burlón. Sonrió a Axel y añadió –Claro que ahora no te dejaré escapar. Es una promesa.

-Todo va a estar bien. Volveremos a salir cuando tú quieras. Solo avísame con anticipación y te voy a buscar.

-¿Qué hay con tu novia? –preguntó algo incómodo Roxas. Un silencio se apoderó de la escena. Axel se mantuvo inmóvil en su puesto, mientras que Roxas se movía nervioso, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Terminé con ella…- respondió Axel fríamente, con una leve expresión de enojo en su rostro. –Así que no te preocupes, que nadie se va a interponer entre nosotros. –agregó, volviendo a sonreír con alegría.

-¿Así nada más? Terminaste con tu novia y haces como si no te importara

-No se trata de eso, Roxas. A veces no se es feliz y ella me privaba de lo que yo, hasta el momento, más quiero. –dijo Axel con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

Roxas abrió los ojos como nunca y notó que su rostro se enrojecía. Un calor le invadió en todo el cuerpo y un descarrilado impulso le invadió. Pero Axel se precipitó a abrazarlo nuevamente, ahora con más fuerza y ternura. Ambos querían protegerse y mantenerse unidos por una eternidad indefinida. Tenían una necesidad en el otro y ya no soportaban la idea de estar separados. Se necesitaban, se querían, se deseaban.

A partir de ese día, Roxas no hacía más que estar con Axel después de la escuela. Incluso si era necesario, estudiaban juntos o Axel le ayudaba en sus tareas y trabajos.

El rubio dejó de lado a sus compañeros de clase y a las chicas que le seguían. Se olvidó de ellos rápidamente y jamás sintió la necesidad de compartir nuevamente, a menos que fuese durante los recreos o en trabajos grupales.

Para Roxas, el comienzo de la primavera había llegado. Y junto con eso, una nueva perspectiva de la vida: color de rosa, como si estuviese en el paraíso. No importaba nada ahora, solo él y Axel, juntos, disfrutando de una hermosa amistad. Daba igual lo que el resto pensaba, no importaban las opiniones de la madre con respecto al pelirrojo. Lo que le importaba era su propio sentir y bienestar, y si era necesario, respondería groseramente –como nunca lo había hecho- a los mandatos de la mujer.

Parecía un acto de rebeldía, pero, en realidad, Roxas nada más intentaba independizarse y salir de aquella burbuja que su madre había construido rigurosamente. Sin embargo, Axel le abrió los ojos a un mundo más hermoso, más alegre y vivo.

Nuevamente la muralla comenzó a tomar color. De rojo pasó a amarillo, luego verde y azul. Ahora, el violeta y los rosados tomaban posesión en la blanca pared, la cual ya estaba casi terminada. Los lápices se achicaron, pero jamás se acabaron. Roxas sabía como usarlos para que se mantuvieran en perfecto estado hasta el final. Y así logró terminar la primera pared (y la más grande). Y quería seguir pintando, pero no con los lápices de Axel, ya que sentía que tarde o temprano acabarían y deseaba mantenerlos como un hermoso recuerdo.

Así que compró una nueva caja de lápices y continuó pintando. Dejó para el final la pared frontal y rellenó aquellos espacios que quedaban entre la ventana, la puerta y el closet. Y, a pesar de pintar solo unas pocas horas en las noches, avanzaba más rápido que lo normal.

A Axel le agradaba ver aquel arte sicodélico y le intrigaba saber qué se pasaba por la cabeza del rubio mientras pintaba o qué le impulsó a hacerlo. Pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntar, hasta que fue nuevamente a la casa de éste para ayudarle con algunas tareas.

-Roxas, siempre me ha intrigado algo con respecto a tu pared. –dijo el pelirrojo con su tono alegre

-¿Está muy feo? Si es así mejor calla, que me he demorado meses en hacerlo. –respondió Roxas mientras intentaba concentrarse en realizar algunos ejercicios matemáticos.

-No es eso. Está muy bonito. –reparó Axel al sentir un poco hostil el habla del rubio. –Me gustaría saber: ¿Qué te impulsó a hacerlo?

-Supongo que el aburrimiento… -añadió concentrado, pegado a su libro de ecuaciones.

-¿De verdad? El aburrimiento no es muy buena motivación para hacer algo como eso. Debe ser algo de mayor peso, sino no seguirías con ello.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Roxas se acomodó en su silla de escritorio, cerró el libro de Matemáticas y se dirigió a Axel. –Si te digo, promete que no harás ningún acto imprudente o precipitado.

-Si, si. Te lo prometo. ¿Qué cosa podría pasar si me lo dices? –dijo Axel con burla. Se acostó en la cama de Roxas y le miró, esperando a que el rubio le dijera todo.

-No… -vaciló Roxas –no puedo decírtelo… Te irás como las otras veces y… no sabré que hacer.

-Dijiste que me volverías a buscar. Pero te prometí que no haría nada, así que ¡dime!

-¡No lo haré! –exclamó Roxas un poco molesto

-¡Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime! –insistió Axel hasta hacer enojar a Roxas.

-¡Tú! –confesó finalmente el rubio. -¡Fuiste Tú! Tú me motivaste a hacer esto y cada vez que estamos juntos me motivo más y deseo continuar hasta el techo. Y cada vez que estás lejos de mí, la pared no continua porque siento un vacío que me ahoga y no me deja avanzar y…

Axel escuchó las palabras de Roxas atentamente, serio, pero a la vez muy emocionado. Y mientras el rubio hablaba y hablaba, Axel se fue acercando a él hasta, en una mínima fracción de segundos, besarlo tiernamente. Y Roxas, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de Axel y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aún más del momento.

El pelirrojo le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Roxas hizo lo mismo, un tanto embriagado por la extraña y suave sensación que acababa de sentir.

-Si soy yo quien te motiva, entonces continúa hasta el techo. Pinta toda la casa si es necesario, que yo no te dejaré nunca. –agregó el pelirrojo con una suave voz. No dejó de mirar al rubio en ningún momento. Los dos muy cerca del otro. Tan cerca que ambos sentían la respiración del otro en sus rostros. Un calor que les envolvía las cabezas y un ligero roce en los labios cuando alguno suspiraba o intentaba decir alguna palabra. Pero las circunstancias no lo permitían y el silencio parecía ser el único modo de mantener aquella cercanía, siendo los ojos el único medio de comunicación entre ambos.

Y así se mantuvieron por largos minutos, hasta que el timbre sonó y Roxas tuvo que romper con el ambiente para ir a abrir. Pero era de esperarse aquel momento inoportuno en el que la madre del rubio llega a casa, como siempre, alegando por el desorden y las visitas inapropiadas.

Por ello, Axel tuvo que salir y dejar a Roxas solo (o sino la mujer llamaría a la policía). Se despidieron en la puerta, manteniendo cierta discreción frente a la madre, quien no dejaba de vigilarles. Y, en vez de un caluroso abrazo, un apretón de manos fue la mejor manera de decir adiós.

Roxas regresó a su habitación y se encerró con llave para que nadie le molestara. Se sentó en su silla de escritorio y abrió el cuaderno de matemáticas para seguir con sus ejercicios. Pero se vio interrumpido cuando, desde la ventana, alguien llamó. El rubio se acercó y la abrió al ver que Axel estaba afuera.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Roxas, nervioso.

-Vengo a despedirme como corresponde.- Respondió el pelirrojo y lo besó nuevamente. –Je, ahora si puedo irme. –dijo con una alegre sonrisa en la cara. Luego se volteó y salió corriendo.

Roxas se quedó apoyado en la ventana hasta que Axel se encontrara a una gran distancia. Luego entró su tronco a la habitación y cerró la ventana. Volvió a sentarse en la silla para retomar su tarea y sonrió para sí.

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeey! que bonito! *-* Me enamoré de esos dos :3 y si!!! esa maldita $%&#& se va al infierno 3

Bueeeno o.o algunos de los reviews :3

**Kami**

Ah!! loca eso era secreto.. pero ya no xD me delataste u.u es que tengo ganas de unir ambas cosas que me encantan. Y, en cierta forma, es un método para mantenerme unida a aquel deporte extremo que extraño tanto T_T!

Si!!! soy mala! y me gusta serlo!! pero a veces hay que hacer cosas como esas para llegar a esto! *O* y tu me comprendes u.u lo sé.

Ni idea que me pasó por la cabeza para decirle cachorro a Roxas... me lo imaginé como un golden retirever con ojitos de gotita xD :3 algo así es Roxas también :D y si tienes otra recomendacion musical, pues ya sabes, solo dila xD

**AngelSupreme**

Sii que bueno que te gusto el chap anterior *-* y weeno sigue escribiendo y plasmando esas locas ideas que se vienen en mente, así lograrás mejorar. Persevera persevera xD y practica, es lo mejor para seguir adelante y llegar lejos!

**Kaze no Misuki**

je xD me hacen mucha gracia tus reviews :) me motivan a seguir escribiendo... que bueno que odies a la novia de axel y no a mi T_T que yo sufrí escribiendo eso D: humillé a mi personaje favorito de KH u.u

En fin... Si, Axel es medio idiota :S pero ya mejorará más ahora que ha tomado una buena desición en su vida _... no hay nada pero que sentirse como un objeto D: Pues eso pasó con Axel y ahora es feliz con su chico. Y si, Roxas es una ternura de niño :3 Tan pequeño!

Ah si... actualizo rápido u.u Yo pensé que me tomaría más tiempo hacerlo, pero con esto de las vacaciones y que no me da sueño hasta las 3am... pues avanzo rápido :) Así como va.. creo que terminaré el fic antes de año nuevo o_O De todas formas.. me dará penita terminarlo u.u no va a ser tan largo, así que a hacerse la idea de que en unos cuantos cap más terminara :( pero luego vendrá alguna cosa loca xD

Buee :3 gracias por los reviwes xD así me dan más ganas de continuar escribiendo :D


	6. Tonos Pastel

Uf!! al fín termino este capítulo.

La verdad es que tuve bastantes problemas con respecto a ésto, porque no sabía como desarrollar bien lo principal del capítulo que, además, salió más cortito de lo que pensé! xD

En fin, es un lindo capítulo, el cual tiene mucho romance! carameloso y tierno :D

**Misc: los personajes (Axel el guapetón y Roxas el cachorro llorón) no me pertenecen u.u Kingdom Hearts, el fantabuloso mega hiper genialoso juego :D**

* * *

Los pétalos de las flores que caen de los árboles adornan las calles con sus múltiples colores. Un refrescante viento y un luminoso sol se posan para iluminar el juego de los niños en los extensos parques.

_La noche no llega hasta pasadas las ocho._

**Tonos pastel**

Faltan unas cuantas semanas para que las clases lleguen a su fin y comiencen las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Pero los días pasan veloces y el tiempo de estudio se agota.

Ahora que el clima es más agradable, cualquier actividad también lo es. Así que Roxas se prepara para dar los últimos exámenes y acabar como un excelente alumno. Y, como no está solo en esto, Axel le ayuda a estudiar la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón, la madre del rubio siempre interfiere diciendo algún comentario inapropiado con respecto al pelirrojo para que éste se vaya. Por lo que no alcanzan a ser las ocho y ya se debe ir.

Aunque su madre no sabe nada con respecto a la relación que ambos llevan, sospecha que alguna mala influencia le trae Axel a su amado hijo y su enojo lo desquita con él mismo. Pero Roxas ya esta harto de las estupideces que la mujer le dice, así que la ignora completamente.

Una sensación de odio se apodera de Roxas cada vez que aquella intrusa le habla para lo que sea. Ni un solo cariño le permite ahora que satisface sus necesidades con Axel. Y no hay día en que, en una discusión, el tema principal no sea el "amiguito nuevo tuyo", como dice ella tan despectivamente. Tanto rencor hacia el pelirrojo satura al pobre de Roxas que tiene que lidiar con esos llantos y gritos, además de unos cuantos retos y castigos por ser el pequeño niño sometido que se "revela" insolentemente.

Ya está aburrido de todas esas quejas hacia su persona. Aburrido de escucharla. Aburrido de ver partir a Axel cuando a ella le da la gana. Aburrido de soportar esa sínica persona que no hace más que abandonarle. Una sola palabra más y el muchacho explota.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que veas a ese chico. Es mala influencia para ti. –alegó la madre de Roxas luego de que Axel saliera de la casa. –¡Me cansa verlo todos los días acá! ¿Acaso no tiene hogar?

-Mamá, él me está ayudando a estudiar. Si te molesta, entonces yo voy a su casa y vuelvo en la noche… -respondió el rubio sin ánimos de discutir.

-¡Ni loca te dejo solo con ese niño irresponsable! Mire que andar con esa gente solo en la noche. No me extraña verte tan contestador últimamente. ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese tal por cual! –comenzó la señora con sus histerias. Camina de un lado a otro, desesperada.

-Deja de ponerle tanto drama a la situación. Es mi amigo y yo confío en él. ¡Si hasta lo querías conocer!

-Eso era antes de saber que era un ordinario de la calle. ¡No puedes verle jamás!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan prejuiciosa? ¡Su imagen no habla de cómo es él realmente! –gritó Roxas con ira. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la calma. "Tanta estupidez junta me mata. No puedo seguir viviendo con esta loca" pensaba el rubio mientras veía cómo la mujer lloraba dramáticamente.

-Ya está. Te quitaré el Internet, el teléfono celular, prohibiré que llames al sujeto desde nuestro teléfono y, cada vez que salgas de clases, iré yo misma a buscarte. –añadió la mujer mientras se sentaba en un sillón para calmarse. –Lo siento, hijo. No tengo más remedio para esto.

Roxas no supo que hacer ante esas palabras. ¿No volver a ver a Axel después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar? No podía tolerar aquella forma de pensar tan egoísta. Ya no era un niño y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Ella no era más que un obstáculo en su vida para hacerle crecer y ver el mundo de la forma que Axel sí lo había hecho. No dejaría pasar esta vez todo lo que ella decía y hacía. No podía verla abusar más de aquel poder que poseía por ser su madre.

-A veces pienso que hasta le quieres más que a mí…- agregó con un nudo en la garganta. Pasó ambas manos por su cabeza, acomodó su cabello y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué si lo quiero más que a ti? –dijo Roxas desafiante.

-¡No vas a decir ahora que es tu pareja! Yo no crié a un hijo para que fuese maricón.

-Pues entonces no soy tu hijo, porque yo amo a Axel y tú no harás nada para detenerme. Lo veré cuando quiera. Hablaré con el, estaré con él y, aunque no te guste, lo abrazaré con más fuerza. Lo besaré hasta el cansancio ¡y tú no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo! –dijo Roxas sin medir en ningún momento las palabras y el tono en el que las decía. Fue tanta la emoción que sintió al decirlas, que se dejó llevar por ella y confesó todo. Pero luego se dio cuenta y se avergonzó tanto, que salió corriendo a su habitación y ahí se encerró con llave para que nadie le molestase. Sin embargo, su madre no se acercó ni intentó hablarle y nada se supo de ella.

Roxas sacó un bolso de su closet y guardó el uniforme del colegio. También metió algunos libros y su cuaderno de dibujos con los nuevos lápices que se había comprado. Metió su cepillo de dientes y algunas otras pertenencias. Abrió su ventana y dejó caer el bolso; luego saltó él.

Corrió con su bolso en mano hasta llegar a la casa de Axel. Ahí se quedó parado frente a la puerta por unos minutos. Por un momento dudó en lo que hacía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si quería escapar de casa, nada más debía hacerlo. Pero ir a la casa de Axel significaba algo más arriesgado que si hubiese ido, incluso, a la casa de alguna chica. Su madre no descansaría hasta tener a su bebé bajo su custodia, por lo que seguramente llamaría a la policía para que lo fuesen a buscar, y así culparían a Axel de pedofilia y lo enviarían a la cárcel.

Todas esas ideas se pasaron por su cabeza mientras miraba la puerta de entrada de la casa de Axel, hasta que el mismo pelirrojo se presentó detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces acá, Roxas? ¿Por qué estas con un bolso? –preguntó Axel preocupado y a la vez sorprendido.

-Me… escapé de casa…- respondió Roxas, aún hipnotizado por sus pensamientos extremistas. Vaciló unos minutos y luego se recuperó volteándose para saludar a Axel con un abrazo. Pero el rostro preocupado y triste del pelirrojo hizo que se detuviera. -¿Sucede algo?

-No entiendo. Deberías volver ahora mismo y pedirle disculpas a tu madre. Seguramente está muy preocupada por ti… -dijo Axel con ternura. Luego tomó la mano derecha de Roxas y le tironeó para que avanzara. –Ven, yo te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

-¿¡Cómo puedes preocuparte por ella cuando sólo te insulta y te echa al frío en las noches!? –dijo molesto el rubio, soltando su mano de la de Axel.

-Está bien… quédate por esta noche conmigo. Pero mañana tendrás que volver. –accedió el pelirrojo.

Axel tomó el bolso de Roxas, abrió la puerta y entró a su casa. Detrás de él, el rubio le siguió desanimado. Subieron al segundo piso y se sentaron en el colchón que tenía Axel como cama.

-Gracias por recibirme.

-No es nada… para eso estamos los… -vaciló un momento Axel -¿novios?

-Amigos, si así lo deseas…

-Mmmh… -pensó por unos segundos el pelirrojo. –¡Novios me gusta más!

Con una enorme sonrisa, Axel abrazó a Roxas y lo empujó. Ambos quedaron recostados en la cama, Axel sobre Roxas. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, y con un leve acercamiento, el pelirrojo besó a su cachorro.

-Te preparé algo. -dijo repentinamente Axel, rompiendo con el momento romántico. –Pensaba dártelo mañana, pero ya que estás aquí, te lo entregaré ahora mismo. –añadió mientras se levantaba. Miró a Roxas y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara ahí. Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Ahí, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una torta de manjar y frambuesas que él mismo había preparado.

En la habitación de Axel, Roxas permanecía tendido en el colchón mirando al techo. Se había quedado ahí, quieto, sin hacer nada más que esperar, tal cual Axel le había dicho. Y cuando éste llegó, se acomodó para dejarle un hueco junto a él. Axel se sentó junto a Roxas y dejó la torta frente al rubio.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó Roxas sorprendido. Se sentó y miró la torta con asombro. -¿La has hecho tú?

-Sip. La hizo el grandioso Axel, para su lindo cachorro Roxas. –respondió alegremente.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes cocinar? –preguntó nuevamente el rubio, con más asombro que antes.

-¿Qué crees que hago mientras tu estas en la escuela?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Roxas, inocentemente, subió y bajo sus hombros, negando a la pregunta del pelirrojo. A su vez, éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido para que, al menos, inventara algo.

-Yo también estudio, ¿sabes? –agregó Axel. –Voy en tercer año de gastronomía.

-No… ¡no lo sabía! –exclamó el rubio con sorpresa. Se acercó más a Axel y luego miró la torta. -¿Puedo probarla?

-¡Pues claro! La he hecho para ti. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras untaba su dedo índice en la torta, sacando un poco de ésta.

-¿Y cómo piensas que me la coma? No trajiste platos ni tenedores...-alegó Roxas, pero fue interrumpido por Axel, quien le introdujo su dedo en la boca para que saboreara la torta. Y así, el rubio se dejó llevar –como siempre- por sus deseos y lamió del dedo con lujuria.

-Pero si de te dejas llevar fácilmente… vaya chico que eres. –dijo casi en susurros. Luego se le acercó y besó con suavidad mientras, lentamente, ambos se tendían en la cama.

Axel tenía a Roxas aprisionado en el colchón. Sus rojos cabellos, despeinados por tanto movimiento, caían sobre su cabeza, rozando el rostro del rubio.

Sus cuerpos aumentaban en temperatura y la pasión en sus corazones les aceleraba los latidos. Aquel deseo incontrolable llevó a Axel a tomar firmemente los brazos de Roxas y mantenerlos firmemente inmóviles. El rubio se asustó un poco, pero nada más verle la cara, Axel le soltó. Sin embargo, demostrándose fuerte, Roxas levantó su cabeza y besó al pelirrojo, abrazándole con fuerza y apoyándolo sobre su pecho.

Se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro por una, dos, tres horas. Ya eran las doce de la madrugada y Roxas comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Al día siguiente debía dar dos exámenes y había estudiado muy poco durante el día.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente junto a la torta que –por suerte- había permanecido intacta durante aquel jugueteo. Comieron de aquel dulce manjar hasta dejar un cuarto de ella.

-¿Quieres alguna cosa? –preguntó Axel con una sonrisa. –Iré a buscar un poco de cerveza a la cocina.

-Me puedes traer… -dudó un instante el rubio. -… te vas a reír.

-¡Para nada! –dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido por el angustiado rostro de Roxas. –Dime que quieres y te lo traigo ahora mismo

-Está bien… -refunfuñó Roxas. –quiero un vaso de leche… con una cucharada de azúcar. –agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. Y volvió a recostarse, completamente rendido. Estiró sus brazos y sus piernas, abarcando todo el área del colchón. Ahí bostezó y cerró sus ojos.

Axel llegó a los pocos minutos con una lata de cerveza y un vaso de leche. Pero vio a Roxas completamente dormido y lo dejó descansar. Posó la leche en el suelo, al lado izquierdo de la cama. Luego se sentó en la esquina izquierda, dejó su lata en el suelo y movió el adormecido cuerpo de Roxas hacia un lado. Bebió su cerveza con lentitud, disfrutando cada sorbo junto al dormilón que le acompañaba.

Y pasaron los minutos, hasta que, repentinamente, Roxas abrió los ojos y se halló junto a Axel en el colchón. El reloj del rubio marcaba la una y tres minutos.

-Disculpa, Axel. Me quedé dormido… -dijo Roxas con una voz débil.

-Descuida. Te dejé tu vaso con leche al lado. –añadió con una afectuosa caricia en el rostro del rubio.

Roxas se sentó y bebió del vaso que tenía a su lado sin parar, hasta que la leche se hubo acabado. Luego dejó el vaso a un lado y miró a Axel con una sonrisa. Éste se rió y se le acercó. Con su dedo pulgar limpió un bigote de leche que había quedado en el rostro de Roxas y luego lo abrazó.

-Si estás cansado, duerme. –le susurró Axel en el oído. -Yo también me iré a dormir pronto.

Dicho esto, Axel se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Mientras, Roxas buscaba su pijama en el bolso, pero debido a la desesperación que le entró cuando discutió con su madre, olvidó sacar su prenda de dormir y guardarla. Se incomodaba cuando usaba el pijama de otra persona, pero como se trataba de Axel, tuvo que dejar de lado ese pensamiento de lado.

Sin embargo, Axel nada más salió del baño en boxers y se dejó caer en su colchón. Roxas se quedó atónito con la escena y temerosamente se sentó en su lado de la cama, dispuesto a dormir con lo que tenía puesto.

-No me digas que vas a dormir así. ¡Te morirás de calor!

-Es que… no tengo mi pijama –dijo Roxas avergonzado.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo pijama y mira como duermo! No paso frío ni calor en las noches. –añadió Axel intentando consolar al rubio.

-Está bien. Pero no acostumbro dormir así…

Y sin más remedio, Roxas se fue quitando su camisa, botón por botón, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Axel, que ya estaba acostado en su cama, miraba a Roxas mientras éste se desvestía con vergüenza. Pero el panorama ya era bastante aburrido, por lo que se lanzó a abrazarlo y a desabrocharle los botones con más rapidez. Y Roxas, ni tonto, se dejó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Luego, Roxas se quitó los pantalones y los tiró a un lado. Se metió rápidamente a la cama y cerró los ojos. Axel se le acercó y le abrazó por la espalda.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Pero Roxas no quería dormirse aún, por lo que se dio la vuelta para mirar a Axel. El pelirrojo dormía con una leve sonrisa.

-Axel…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el pelirrojo adormecido.

-¿Por qué no te gusta tu apellido?...

Axel abrió los ojos, pero se mantuvo mirando al vacío, como si esas palabras le llegaran en una dolorosa grieta del corazón.

-Porque es el apellido de un asesino… -respondió con un nudo en la garganta. –Aquel que fue mi padre, mató a mi hermano cuando éramos unos niños. Viví bajo el mismo techo con ese hombre por más de cinco años, hasta que me enteré de que fue él quien le disparó después de sus tontas borracheras. Después de eso, me escapé de casa y hasta ahora no se nada de ese hombre ni de mi madre.

-Pero ¿no te duele dejar a tu madre?

-No. –respondió fríamente el pelirrojo. –Ella cubrió sus espaldas, aún después de que le mataran a su primogénito…

Los ojos de Axel comenzaron a lagrimear. Roxas se sintió arrepentido por haber preguntado algo como eso, pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era consolarle. Así que le acarició su rostro con ternura.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó ahora Axel, dejándose de lloriqueos. –Jamás he visto a tu padre y tampoco lo mencionas.

-Es que tampoco es una buena persona. –respondió Roxas con naturalidad. –La verdad es que ahora podría decirse que lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-La cosa es simple: el tipo se escapó con otra mujer cuando yo tenía siete. Nos abandonó y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Y has sabido algo más de él?

-Pues si. No se ha olvidado de mí… Se supone que todos los meses me envía dinero, pero mi madre no me lo entrega y lo usa para pagar algunas deudas que tiene. Además de eso, no hace mucho encontré una carta de él diciendo que quiere verme y presentarme mi nueva hermana. Pero no es algo que me interese mucho.

-Hablas de eso como si no te hubiese afectado

-Pues si me afectó en su momento. Sin embargo, me dí cuenta de que no puedo vivir toda la vida pensando en eso. Solo me amargaría.

-¡Parece que ambos tuvimos mala suerte con nuestros padres! –concluyó Axel mientras se estiraba. –Pero tú aún tiene una madre que te cuida y te protege. No deberías abandonarla tú también. Ya le basta con que el hombre de su vida le haya dejado con un crío tan llorón. –finalizó con una risa.

-¡Ha! ¿Llorón me dices? –alegó Roxas.

Ambos rieron por un largo rato. Se desvelaron y conversaron de sus vidas hasta que el amanecer llegó. No habían dormido absolutamente nada y Roxas ya empezaba a sentirse cansado nuevamente. Axel se quedó en cama mientras el otro se vestía con su uniforme para ir a la escuela. Corría de un lado a otro, desesperado por llegar temprano para repasar las materias que debió haber estudiado. Pero no lograba hacer nada bien con tanto alboroto.

Axel se levantó sin que Roxas lo notase. Bajó a la cocina y ahí se encerró por un largo tiempo. Mientras, Roxas continuaba con su orden y repaso mental para los exámenes que debía dar.

El reloj marcaba las 7 y en una hora debía estar en clases. No sabía si lograba llegar desde la casa de Axel, por lo que intentaría salir más temprano.

Buscó al pelirrojo por todo el segundo piso. Luego bajó y siguió buscando, llamándolo de vez en cuando. Finalmente fue a la cocina y lo encontró, literalmente, con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cocino, ¿no te parece? –dijo mientras amasaba. -¿Almuerzas en tu institución o llevas de casa?

-La verdad es… -dudó en contestar por un momento, pero no podía mentirle a su estómago. –llevo comida de casa.

-¡Que suerte tienes! –dijo Axel muy emocionado. –Te he preparado algo para que lleves. Está hecho con todo mi amor.

-Je, muchas gracias Axel. –respondió el otro con una sonrisa vergonzosa. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Axel hasta abrazarlo. Cruzó sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Axel le correspondió el abrazo y repitió el gesto. Pero un olor a quemado hizo que éste se precipitara a empujar a Roxas. Del horno salió un poco de humo, sin embargo, toda la habitación se llenó de éste cuando el pelirrojo lo abrió para sacar lo que estaba preparando ahí dentro.

-¡No! ¡Mis galletas! –gritó Axel mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno. Dejó las galletas en una cajita de lata para que se enfriasen y luego metió otro grupo más al horno.

-¿Para qué son las galletas? –preguntó Roxas con curiosidad.

-Para que mi lindo Roxas disfrute de una rica colación. –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego siguió amasando y haciendo figuritas con la masa para hacer más galletas.

Así pasó una media hora, en la que Roxas olvidó completamente que debía ir a clases. Pero la alarma en su reloj le avisó que ya era hora de irse, a lo que el rubio comenzó nuevamente con su histeria. Debía llegar a la hora, repasar un poco y dar los exámenes. Sacar buenas calificaciones y aprobar el año para tener unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Axel, debo irme. ¡No sé si llegaré a la hora desde acá! –dijo Roxas apurado.

-Tienes suerte de que haya terminado a tiempo. –añadió Axel con calma. –¡Tranquilo hombre! que llegamos en menos de diez minutos. Yo te llevo en mi moto.

Roxas guardó en su bolso el almuerzo y la caja con galletas que Axel había preparado. Luego, ambos salieron a la calle. Montaron la moto, Axel de piloto, y se movieron a gran velocidad hasta la escuela de Roxas.

Ahí, los que estaban entrando lograron ver la tan esplendorosa moto, lo que llamó –nuevamente- la atención. Pero estaban tan apurados los dos jóvenes, que Axel a penas pudo detenerse. Roxas se había bajado de la moto mientras ésta estaba en movimiento. Pero luego esperó a que se detuviera para devolverle el casco y despedirse del pelirrojo.

Los compañeros que estaban ahí, miraron al rubio con asombro. Nuevamente los rumores con respecto al él y el sujeto de la moto habían tomado su curso y se habían esparcido. Sin embargo, a Roxas ya no le importaba lo que el resto pensara. Así que entró a clases de lo más natural.

No hallaba la hora de que la campana del recreo sonara para comerse sus galletas, las cuales hizo Axel con mucho cariño y que juntos adornaron con un dulce glasé de suaves colores pasteles.

* * *

Creo que este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito de este fic. (la verdad es que sí, es el más largo)

Bueno o.o muchas cosas pasan en una noche o_O bastantes diria yo. Pero entre ambos esto creo que ya es normal xD

Muy preicpitados los chicos en sus decisiones y en la forma de decir las cosas, asi concluyo u.u Pero es bonito reconocer los sentimientos por sobre las normas que la sociedad pone y rotula como normales o únicas.

Ahí vas los reviews de la gente beia ke lee esta cosa *-*

**Ditz-x**

:O Pues me alegro de que te hayas dado la lata de escribir un review en esa cosa xD Y claro, que te guste el fic :3 Muaha y es verdad, todos prometen pero yo no tardo en escribir ;) los capítulos son cortos y estoy de vacaciones, por lo que me paso todo el día y toda la noche escribiendo :) Y pues, no uses mucho el psp para leer que dañas tu vista u.u

**Angel Supreme**

aaw :3 me gusta que me digan esas cosas xD es muy tierno :) y gracias. Siii me paseo por tus fics y los leo o.o Pero debo admitirlo, soy muy lenta leyendo y a veces me gana la pereza u.u lo siento por eso :P pero de que los leo, si lo hago.

**Kamo**

Y tu qué? ODIO el rosa y de todas formas asi son las cosas xDD pero es lo que hay ROSADITO!!! si :3 yo soy tierna y me gustan las cosas tiernas *-* Ah D: si, los amores NO tormentosos son mas felices :) sino, preguntale a doña María que es feliz xD pero no hagas el contraste entre ella y nuestro compañero de clases asalta cuna que ese otro si que es tormentoso o_O Y axel te recordo a: Matt en primera instancia... o a mi D: xDDD espero que sea la primera opcion xD

**Kaze no Mizuki**

Ah D: que mala. Solo es una madre sobreprotectora... bastante sobreprotectora o_O Pero le quiere :) aunque después de esa confesión... no sé hasta donde llegue la relacion madre e hijo O_O Y había pensado en eso de que se fuesen a vivir juntos, pero no funcionaria u.u Axel tendría que criar al pequeño Roxas y la relacion amorosa terminaria siendo casi de hermanos D: A ver si actualizo pronto el prox capitulo :) que tengo deseos de escribir xD Así que esperad!


	7. Cálido Amarillo

Fuuf! Después de tanto tiempo, al fin termino este capítulo. Pido disculpas por la demora, especialmente porque jamás pensé tardarme cinco días en escribir tan pocas palabras. En fin, acá está listo el capítulo siete del fic que ya va llegando a su final :P

Debo decirlo, me quedé un poco estancada, pero logré salir de inmediato. Y cuando al fin tuve la oportunidad de avanzar con la mente lúcida, me avizan que debo salir en 15 minutos ¬¬ no se cómo escribí tan rápido para alcanzar a llegar, al menos, a las dos planas.

**Misc: Los personajes Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen en absoluto. Propiedad del Juego Kingdom Hearts :)**

Y como siempre, mi inspiración llega con alguna estupides como el caramelledansen, lo cual no explica lo triste que puede llegar a ser esto.

* * *

El calor abrumador llega azotando con su sequía. Una clara muestra del hermoso verano, y con ello, las vacaciones.

_Playas y piscinas, continuos paseos para aprovechar el tiempo de libertad._

_Las risas vuelven a sonar en conjunto como una hermosa melodía._

**Cálido Amarillo**

Un calor que te hace transpirar. Un calor que te atonta y, con suerte, puedes levantarte para hacer algo productivo. Un calor que, después de un largo año lleno de estudios, te obliga a quedarte en cama para un merecido descanso.

Así se sentía Roxas. Después de tanto esfuerzo por pasar el año –y que no fue necesario exagerar-, se permitía dormir hasta que su estómago le obligase a preparar algo para comer. Solo ahí se levantaba y se arreglaba decentemente para esperar la visita se Axel. Ordenaba su cuarto, limpiaba la cocina y el living-comedor. Ayudaba a su madre con las cosas del hogar sin que ella le pidiese. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer como agradecimiento por no denunciar a Axel.

Ya no se hablaban, y aunque Roxas intentase hacerlo, la mujer no era capaz de contestarle, ni siquiera un saludo. Y, sin embargo, al rubio le afectaba que ella no le dirigiese ni la mirada. Pero se la había buscado cuando se descontroló aquella vez y confesó todo. Entendía que su madre haya quedado algo traumada, pero no la abandonaría por ningún motivo.

La ventana de su habitación permanecía abierta durante todo el día. Por ahí entraba y salía Axel para que nadie sospechara de su visita. Por suerte, la ventana de Roxas daba al patio de la casa, por lo que solo debía rodearla y entrar sin la preocupación de que alguien le viese.

Así, el pelirrojo irrumpía en el hogar sin permisos cuando se le diera la gana. Entraba nada más y se instalaba en la cama de su amante. Contemplaba las paredes, las cuales estaban casi listas. En la última, una silueta a modo de perfil se veía entre tanta psicodelia y colores. Sin embargo, aún se mantenía como manchón blanco sin una mayor definición en la línea que dividía esos espacios.

Roxas, que estaba en la cocina, entró a su habitación con calma y, nada más ver a Axel, se lanzó en su cama junto a él para abrazarle. Era como un pequeño cachorro con excesivas necesidades de cariño y caricias. Y así se mantuvieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, caramelosos.

Pero Axel no tenía el mejor ánimo y su rostro lo delataba, especialmente a través de sus ojos tristes y vacíos. Roxas se preocupó bastante por ver esa expresión angustiada en un rostro que solía ser siempre alegre.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Roxas levantando su cuerpo para así mirar a su amante, frente a frente sus rostros.

-No puedo mentirte, Roxas. En unos días tendré que ser operado nuevamente. –respondió fríamente.

-¿Por qué? No te ves para nada mal. –continuó insistiendo el rubio.

-No se trata de cómo me veo por fuera. Es más complejo que eso, Roxas. –Se acomodó en la cama y se sentó con lentitud. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo y mantuvo su cabeza gacha, como si estuviese ocultando algo. –Me encontraron otro tumor en la cabeza.

Los ojos se Roxas se abrieron horrorizados por la noticia. Una expresión en su rostro, entre miedo, enojo, incomprensión y tristeza. No supo qué decir o qué hacer después de lo que Axel le había dicho con tanta facilidad. Sabía que en él era muy común que algo asó pasara, pero jamás pensó que se lo tomaría de esa forma, especialmente porque ahora, el mismo Axel se encontraba deprimido.

Finalmente, Roxas se dejó llevar por el impulso y abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza. Pero éste, sin haber demostrado ninguna otra vez algo de debilidad, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Quién le pagaba todas esas operaciones? ¿Quién se hacía cargo de él después de que saliera del hospital? ¿Qué individuo, persona, sujeto, gente o ente se preocupaba de que Axel estuviese siempre bien, antes, durante y después de toda operación?

-Dijeron que éste era benigno, por lo que será una operación bastante arriesgada. –añadió con un nudo en la garganta. –quizás no vuelvas a verme…

-O quizás sólo sea una mas de aquellas operaciones y vuelvas a salir bien, como la última vez. –dijo Roxas con fuerza en sus palabras, dándole énfasis en una vida futura, juntos.

Pero Axel no parecía hallarle mucha gracia al tema y por primera vez, aquel optimismo que demostraba con una sonrisa, se vio apagado por una negatividad y un miedo que le hacía temblar. No podía esperar a que, en un futuro, todo fuese hermoso y saludable. Este ya era el sexto tumor cancerígeno que le aparecía y poco a poco su cerebro se iba afectando con ello. Distintos síntomas se le aparecían repentinamente y la percepción de las cosas se iba viendo afectada.

Esa semana fue difícil para Axel. Continuos mareos, caídas y choques. Roxas tuvo, incluso, que ayudarlo a comer, dándole de desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Pasaba todo el día con él para cuidarlo más que para darse cariño mutuo. Le llevaba al baño y le ayudaba con el aseo en casa. Y, finalmente, la hora de la operación llegó y tuvo que acompañarlo hasta el hospital.

Ahí, se lo llevaron de urgencia. Si Roxas no se hubiese quedado con Axel los últimos dos días, éste se habría desvanecido con el estrés que le implicaba hacer las cosas por sí solo, ahora estaría con muerte cerebral o algún otro caso de igual magnitud, hasta llegar a la muerte.

Sin embargo, fue gratificante para Roxas saber que le dio una mayor esperanza de vida a quien él amaba con todo su corazón. Su motivación y entusiasmo se elevó, dándole fuerzas "espirituales" para que, durante la operación y en sueños, pudiesen encontrarse para que el pelirrojo también recuperara sus fuerzas.

Pasaron las horas y nada sucedía. Roxas permanecía sentado en una salita, fuera de urgencias, casi dormido. Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y le había permitido quedarse ahí dentro sólo porque era el único conocido que acompañaba a Axel, y si eran necesarias las noticias sería el primero en enterarse.

Un cálido salón con cuadros de distintas épocas del año que adornaban con sus colores. Un cálido color amarillo representaba la época en la que ahora se encontraban. Ordenó los cuadros según la fecha en que conoció a Axel y analizó: "Primero Otoño. Una estación fría, pero hermosa. Una instancia de acercamiento, tímido, pero a la vez acogedor. Colores rojizos que despertaron un extraño sentir por él."

Unos pasos apurados llamaron la atención de Roxas. Un grupo de médicos apareció desde el pasillo de urgencias, cruzando el salón hacia otro pasillo. El rubio se había parado para recibir alguna noticia, pero éstos médicos le ignoraron y siguieron su curso. Sentose nuevamente en las sillas del salón y continuó observando los cuadros.

"Invierno: una época fría y azotadora, desgarradora. Si no mal recuerdo, en esa época me alejé de Axel y no supe de él. También sufrí bastante al ver a su novia. Un hoyo quedó en mi corazón, frío, congelante, paralizador. Y dudo que en el de Axel no se haya formado uno como ése… Si, fue triste." Bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar levemente. No quería ser escuchado ni visto, pero por suerte estaba solo ahí sentado. Tampoco deseaba estar ahí, sino que en casa, recostado en su cama o en algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero siempre con su pelirrojo.

Levantó nuevamente la cabeza y miró el cuadro siguiente: "Ah, la primavera…" un suspiro salió de él, con los ojos cerrados y una cara de placer. "Ver las cosas como si todo fuese color de Rosa. ¡Cómo disfruté con Axel aquella época! Estar junto a él me dio la fuerza para continuar mis estudios y mis ejercicios con más alegría. Logré correr sin preocupaciones, saltar, incluso volar. Pero…" Aquella expresión de gozo se fue deformando hasta verse melancólico. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus cejas bajaron y se arquearon. Sus labios fueron recuperando su estado neutral y parecía estar completamente rígido.

Un médico –de rostro conocido para Roxas- se acercó al rubio con lentitud y complejidad. Roxas comprendió de inmediato que venía a decirle lo que sucedía y se levantó nuevamente. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, sin razón aparente… aún.

-Terminamos con la operación de Axel. –dijo el doctor con una suave y dulce voz, calmado. –Fue todo un éxito y esperamos a que tenga una excelente recuperación.

Roxas suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, feliz de haber escuchado aquella noticia.

-Tuvimos que raparle la cabeza para poder operar, por lo que, si le vas a visitar, no te asustes. Tampoco puedes verle hasta pasado mañana, ya que estos primeros días necesita descanso. Luego se mantendrá dormido o dopado, por lo que no te contestará si le hablas o será bastante incoherente.

-Gracias por todo el esfuerzo, doctor. –dijo Roxas con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ve a casa y descansa tranquilo, que Axel pasará una noche muy protegida. –añadió el hombre y acompañó a Roxas hasta el ascensor.

El rubio se despidió del médico y bajó hasta el primer piso del hospital. Salió del edificio y esperó a que algún taxi pasara, sin importar la hora que el reloj marcaba.

Día tras día Roxas iba al hospital a ver a Axel. Este siempre estaba dormido o dopado, justo como el doctor le había dicho. Era la única persona que le visitaba, ya que nadie más sabía de aquel incidente. Roxas desconocía completamente el número de alguno de los amigos de Axel, y no había encontrado al padre de éste en la guía telefónica de la ciudad.

De vez en cuando entraba la madre del rubio a verle y le dejaba unas hermosas rosas rojas para adornarle y "estimularle". El rubio estaba agradecido de aquel gesto y por fin se atrevió a hablarle.

La mujer cedió ante aquel dolor y también le devolvió el habla a su hijo, diciendo con la mayor sinceridad en su corazón, que era feliz al verle tan alegre, aún cuando su decisión había sido compartir ese sentimiento de amor con otro hombre.

Se abrazaron y lloraron, desahogando aquel dolor de separación que ambos experimentaron después de haber sido tan unidos. Ella prometió darle espacios y libertades a Roxas, y éste, a su vez, prometió ser honesto y obediente.

Sin embargo, la pared de Roxas seguía siendo un problema, ya no tan urgente, porque salía de lo normal en una casa. Y claro, el rubio continuó pintando, volviendo a utilizar aquellos lápices que Axel alguna vez le había regalado.

Ahora, aquel perfil se lograba distinguir con mayor claridad; un rostro delgado y alargado. Una nariz puntiaguda y recta. Ojos profundos y rasgados de un profundo azul. Cejas definidas y rojizas. Aquel rostro no era más que el del pelirrojo alegre, Un retrato de Axel en esa inmensa muralla blanca, la cual ya estaba casi terminada. Solo faltaba su cabello, el cual era suave, largo y muy hermoso.

Quizás lo que más le dolía a Roxas de esta operación, a pesar de no ser él quien fue intervenido, era no ver el cabello de su amante y no poder sentirlo a través de sus dedos.

La única forma de plasmarlo era a través de aquel dibujo en su pared. Y así hizo con mucha dedicación los días de verano. A pesar del intenso calor que había en su habitación, Roxas continuaba pintando con su lápices, subiéndose a una silla para alcanzar las partes más altas, agachándose para pintar lo más bajo, y así colocándole cada detalle para tener una réplica exacta de Axel y sentirlo cerca. Quería darle vida, deseaba entregarle algo de su llama y darle vida. Necesitaba sentirlo, tocar sus manos y ser acariciado por ellas. Pero no le quedaban más que esperanzas y tiempo que esperar para ver que Axel volviese a ser el mismo que antes, porque ni eso era ahora. Un cuerpo inerte y de dificultosa respiración. De poco sentir y nada saber.

Su frustración por no hacer nada le agobiaba y la única forma de saciar aquel enojo era a través del arte. Buscó los dibujos que había hecho en el hospital junto a Axel –cuando le conoció- y los pegó, uno al lado del otro, en las puertas del armario. Llenó aquel espacio vacío, incoherente con toda la obra artística de la pared, con distintas escenas captadas desde aquel ángulo junto a la ventana en el hospital. Los ordenó de tal manera, que del gris fue integrándose a los colores hasta formar una gama de color continua a la muralla.

Era la única salida que tenía de revivir aquella sensación de compañía, pero la necesidad se hacía tan grande, que casi era un vicio que le enloquecía. Y solo verlo en el hospital no le bastaba. Tenía que estar junto a él bajo las sábanas y debía besarle esos delgados labios.

Lo amaba tanto que sin él, su vida no sería más que la rutina del día a día para un ente frío que se disolvía poco a poco con el lento pasar del tiempo. Le hacía falta degustar de aquellas preparaciones, le hacía falta sentir cosquillas en sus pies cuando Axel le tocaba con los suyos. Le hacía falta escucharle decir "te amo".

* * *

_Weee terminé. Algo triste esta vez y quizas fatalista y necesitada o_O impresionante el nivel de amor que hay entre esos u.u_

_Los Reviews :O_

**Kami que le da lata conectarse.**

Jeje xD tenía que poner eso de ahí arriba. :P Lástima que las galletitas de Axel son solo para Roxas u.u Habrá que teñirse el pelo, cortárselo y peinarlo como él (además de eliminar ciertas partes de nuestra anatomía u.u) para poder comer de aquellas delicias :P Si, es un amor Axel. Y no sé si lloraste xD tú me dirás, pero es la idea :D que a la Ninde le gusta hacer llorar a la gente *-* Muahahaha, en fin. Pos bien que te guste el fic y en cuanto al ritmo, es porque tu escribes capítulos de once páginas o más y yo de... tres? xD

**Kaze No Misuki**

Siii Axel es muy *¬* y más xD No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando puse que Axel era gastrónomo... mmh en delantalito y desnudo :O nada mal para soñar xD Bastante dulce el cap anterior, pero debo decir que este salio amargo y salado, y es que las lágrimas tienen ese sabor u.u Y claro, la señora que tanto odias tuvo su cambio y la aceptación que todos esperan xD Aunque se demoró bastante :P Un gusto que te haya gustado *-* y weno, se viene el último cap D:

**Angel Supreme**

Yo también odio a la madre de Roxas y me odio más a mí por ser quien le hizo decir esas cosas xD Pero es parte de la ficción y del ponerse en el lugar de otro :) Eso es lo entretenido *_* Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y el dulce de Axel y su cocina, habilidad oculta para alguien que se ve tan rudo. Pero bueno, las personalidades no se ven definidas por el estilo que uno siga :)

**Hikari**

Meh, que haces tu ahi? ¬¬ broma borma :P si, el fic es bonito *-* y que bueno que ames a Axel, que si no es así te golpeo ¬¬ Y supuse que recordarías a alguien con respecto a la madre, pero fue si ninguna intencion u.u Oye! quiero ver ese doujin eh? que promete :P especialmente porque amo a esos dos y las constantes insinuaciones en el anime xD En menos de cinco minutos se pueden saber muchas cosas 1313. Y weno :P esto ya llega a su fin, asi que espero el ultimo comentario con respecto a esto :P

_Y es el fín del capítulo siete de Colorful Season, donde los colores que les envuelven cada vez se van amontonando para acoger a ambos en un llanto que no se escucha._


	8. Lágrimas Carmesí

Bueno, y así es como el fic Colorful Season llega a su fin, siendo éste el último capítulo.

La verdad es que, justo después de subir el capítulo siete, la inspiración llegó de inmediato y comencé a escribir este último capítulo, el cual terminé la misma noche. No fue muy dificil, puesto que esta vez me puse seria con la música y disfruté de algunos temas instrumentales de Joe Hisaishi y de una canción en especial de Maaya Sakamoto, la cual pondré como recomendación si gustan. "Kuuki to Hoshi" de Maaya Sakamoto. La letra en inglés queda perfecto con el final y además la melodía es bastante bonita, lo cual acompaña muy bien.

**Misc: Los personajes no me pertecenen. Son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Kingdom hearts.**

Ahora los dejo con este hermoso capítulo. Si desean, tengan a mano una cajita con pañuelos desechables, que quizás los necesitarán.

* * *

La ciudad parece estar vacía. El calor no deja que nadie salga de casa o todos disfrutan de sus vacaciones en la playa o en las montañas.

_Soledad en aquel hospital. Cabellos rubios que se dejan caer mientras aquel sujeto lucha contra el sueño para mantenerse en pie y verle. Ver a través de sus ojos, vacíos y perdidos._

**Lágrimas Carmesí**

Aquel hermoso cabello rojizo ya estaba casi listo en la pared de Roxas. Solo quedaba rellenar el centro y así dar por terminada su figura. El insomnio que sufría el rubio le hacía permanecer sentado frente al perfil, mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y embriagados. Contemplaba aquella figura durante toda la noche y jamás pudo saciar el sueño más que con algún objeto que le hiciera recordad –o más bien sentir- a Axel en su pecho.

Su madre, por más que intentase ayudarle, no lograba hacerle dormir o consolarle. El tiempo que Axel había pasado dormido o dopado había sido bastante largo. Y lo poco que estuvo despierto no hizo más que lamentarse y borrar aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Eso rompió en mil pedazos el frágil corazón del rubio, quien lloraba continuamente en el baño o bajo su cama.

No salía de casa más que para ir al hospital a ver a Axel y así quedarse horas esperando frente a él. Esperaba y esperaba, pero el pelirrojo –ahora calvo- no lograba abrir los ojos.

"¡Es como si estuviese muerto!" pensaba Roxas cada vez que Axel no reaccionaba ante el tacto de sus labios. Y el rubio se deshacía en lágrimas cuando le sentía tan frío.

Una tarde, caminando por los pasillos del hospital para ir a verle, Roxas se topó con una figura delgada y alta, la cual reconoció de inmediato. Pasó junto aquella persona, intentando ser ignorado por ésta, para ir a ver a Axel. Pero no fue como él se lo esperaba y tuvo que detenerse al escuchar la voz de aquella joven detrás de él.

-¿Qué le has hecho, maldito criajo? –preguntó la joven con agresividad. Su despreocupada y sucia vestimenta, sus cabellos secos y despeinados, su figura desnutrida y demacrada. Era imposible desconocer a quien había sido la antigua novia de Axel. Claro que ahora se veían las consecuencias que tuvo la separación de ambos. –Si no fuese porque tú no eres más que un problema para él, Axel estaría en este minuto disfrutando de la playa. ¡Pero tú lo aprisionaste y le sofocaste!

Roxas no quiso responderle y se dio la vuelta para seguir hacia la habitación de Axel. Pero la mujer le tomó bruscamente del hombro y le obligó a responder, amenazándolo con un puño, el cual apuntaba a su frágil nariz.

-Yo no he hecho nada. –respondió Roxas con calma, permaneciendo siempre con un rostro neutro. –El mismo Axel me explicó que era propenso a tener estos tumores. Tu, al haber sido su novia, deberías saberlo también. ¿No es así?

-No juegues conmigo. Claro que sabía eso, pero jamás se había demorado tanto en recuperarse. –le dijo la mujer con desesperación. –¡Nunca se había decaído dos veces después de despertar! ¡Tú eres el único que le ha estresado y le ha presionado! Axel solo estuvo contigo porque se sentía confundido, pero jamás te quiso, ¡jamás sintió amor por ti! –añadió con completo descontrol en su cuerpo y palabras. Las enfermeras que se paseaban por ahí le afirmaron de los brazos e intentaron calmarla. Pero la joven no hacía más que chillar y patalear.

Sin embargo, Roxas no dio crédito a aquellas palabras y siguió su camino, ignorando completamente el berrinche de aquella mujer, seducida por los celos y un odio innecesario.

El rubio entró en la habitación de Axel y se sentó en una silla junto a su cama. Le tomó la mano derecha, la cual estaba llena de cables y conductos. Sus delicados dedos rozaron los de Roxas, y éste se estremeció. Un escalofrío se paseó por toda su espalda y un dolor en el estómago le golpeó.

Roxas dejó el brazo de Axel en la cama, se levantó e intentó acostarse junto a él. Acercó su rostro y le comenzó a besar con ternura. Primero el cuelo, luego las mejillas. La frente, la punta de la nariz y el mentón. Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron.

Axel permanecía con su delicada boca semiabierta. Y, aprovechando la oportunidad, Roxas introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Axel fue reaccionando y moviéndose con delicadeza. Sus ojos se habían abierto.

Roxas, aún si darse cuenta de ello, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer algunas lágrimas mientras repetía "no te vayas, ¡no te vayas!". Y Axel volvió a recuperar la sonrisa de siempre.

-No seas tonto. –dijo Axel, débil. –Jamás te dejaré.

Roxas salió de la cama y se paró frente a él, asombrado. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su sangre corría por sus venas, hirviendo. No pudo evitar su alegría y chilló con fuerza, desprendiendo un mar de lágrimas. Se agachó y golpeó el suelo con sus puños. Luego se levantó y le miró con alivio.

Axel no pudo acomodarse, pero logró mover su cabeza para dirigirle la mirada a Roxas. De sus ojos también salieron lágrimas, pero no de alegría. Algo sentía en lo más profundo se su alma, como si alguien le tironeara para llevárselo. Pero él se resistía y no se dejaba llevar. Pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, debería resignarse y abandonar todo lo que el amaba.

No hubo diálogo entre ellos. No necesitaban las palabras para decirse todo lo que sentían. Bastaba con una mirada para entender la situación del otro. Sin embargo, Roxas no era capas de entender –o más bien aceptar- la decisión de Axel y las consecuencias que ésta tenía.

Pasó toda la hora de visita junto a él sin emitir ningún sonido. Tampoco dejó que Axel hablara para no debilitarlo más. Y, al acabar el tiempo permitido para visitas, Roxas se despidió de Axel con un beso en sus labios.

Volvió a casa con el alma alegre y se encerró en su habitación para seguir con el dibujo. Poco a poco fue llenando espacios vacíos, pero aún no lograba terminar con su obra. De vez en cuando dibujaba en su cuaderno –usando los lápices que él había comprado- paisajes y escenas que vio y vivió con Axel. Al terminarlas, arrancaba las hojas y las pegaba en su puerta. Y cuando no se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho, escribía algunas frases y versos en su computador.

Todos los días dejaba un mensaje en el mail de Axel e iba a su casa para revisarla. Como tenía las llaves, entraba sin problemas por la puerta principal. Caminaba por la cocina y se veía a él y a Axel haciendo las galletas. Luego subía por las escaleras e ingresaba a la habitación en la que yacía el colchón en el suelo. Se dejaba caer ahí y miraba al techo, pensativo. Suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en aquellas dulces y suaves caricias, aquel delicioso pastel, aquella piel blanca y delicada, en el cosquilleo que sentía al ser rozado por los cabellos del pelirrojo. En su respiración, su aliento, su mirada y el brillo de sus ojos. Cerraba los ojos y le sentía sobre él, asechándole con sus ojos fijos y seductores. Estiraba sus brazos para abrazarle, pero no era más que el aire lo que rodeaba con los brazos. Y una tristeza el ahogó nuevamente, haciéndole llorar en su soledad.

Regresó a casa cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, se colocó su pijama y, en vez de recostarse en su cama, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre. La mujer, que estaba acostada en su cama viendo televisión, movió las sábanas del lado que estaba vacío y le hizo un gesto a Roxas para que se acostara junto a ella.

El rubio respondió ante la seña y se metió bajo las sábanas junto a su madre. Se acurrucó a su lado y ella me abrazó. Comenzó a mover sus dedos para hacerle cariño y Roxas aguantó el llanto. Recordaba cada instante junto a Axel y no podía imaginarse una vida sin él.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Roxas. Solo podemos esperar a que se recupere…-dijo la mujer apagando el televisor. Su voz era suave y dulce, y su expresión triste y preocupada. –Dale tiempo al tiempo y verás cómo se recupera.

-¿Y si él muere, mamá? ¿Qué haré si él no está más a mi lado? –preguntó Roxas entre sollozos, sabiendo que no había una respuesta positiva para ello.

-Hijo, no puedes esperar a que alguien esté para toda la vida. Es un ciclo que todos vivimos. –respondió la mujer, intentando consolarle y hacerle entender la situación. –Algunos se van antes que otros, y es algo que no se puede evitar.

Roxas permaneció en posición fetal junto a su madre durante toda la noche, hasta que el otro día hubo amanecido. Como la mujer tenía que trabajar, se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y se fue de la casa. El rubio se quedó en la cama de ella hasta la una de la tarde. Había dormido con calma después de varios días de insomnio y pesadillas.

Cuando se levantó fue a ver a Axel de inmediato. Esperó a que le dejasen pasar y se quedó con él toda la hora que le permitieron. Los doctores, afuera de la habitación, miraban a través de la ventana con angustia. Comentaban lo que lograban ver con respecto a los jóvenes enamorados. Les tenían lástima y a la vez les admiraban por luchar. Pero habían visto la resignación de Axel y no lograban encontrar una forma para decirle a Roxas que también dejara de creer cuentos que no eran. Se había construido su propio castillo en el cielo, lleno de ilusiones, y no sabían cómo bajarle y ponerle los pies en la tierra.

Y más les dolió cuando tuvieron que echar al rubio de la habitación. Cuando le vieron salir destrozado y completamente demacrado del pasillo y cuando sintieron sus llantos en el ascensor.

Roxas había vuelto a casa a las tres de la tarde y se había quedado sentado en medio de su habitación, incapaz de hacer alguna cosa. Pero luego calmó sus sollozos y secó sus lágrimas. Se puso de pie con firmeza y dijo para sí mismo: "Juro que, cuando acabe de pintar esto, Axel volverá a recuperarse y podrá salir de aquel padecimiento."

Y así retomó su dibujo y, sacando los lápices de Axel, comenzó a pintar. Cada uno de los colores tenía un tamaño distinto, pero ya todos estaban muy pequeños y gastados. El rojo había sido el más gastado, pero continuaba usándolo para terminar el cabello.

Se mantuvo pintando toda la tarde, tomando algunos descansos para comer, ir al baño, y soltar la muñeca. Pero continuaba a penas terminaba cada una de las otras actividades. Su rostro concentrado se mantenía fijo en el dibujo. De vez en cuando se alejaba y hacía una vista panorámica a toda su habitación para apreciar su obra. Luego retomaba su trabajo y volvía a pintar.

Era un continuo juego entre el rojo, el anaranjado y el blanco para darle más brillo y realismo al dibujo. Se había obsesionado con terminar aquel arte y no lo dejaría por ningún momento hasta acabar.

Axel, mientras, era sometido a otra operación de urgencia. Le habían detectado, nuevamente, un pequeño tumor en otra zona del cerebro. Pero éste le había afectado la parte pulmonar y los nervios del corazón. Su vida se acortaba cada minuto que pasaba con el cráneo abierto.

Una pequeña infección le había afectado la herida y también debían sanarla. Pero parecía ser demasiado tarde cuando…

…Cuando de pronto, un suave crujido se escuchó desde el lápiz rojo que Roxas estaba utilizando. El rubio acercó el lápiz para ver que había sucedido y, con toda curiosidad e inocencia, rotó aquel utensilio de tal forma que la punta quedó boca abajo. Pero la mina, que se había roto, se dejó caer por los aires. Los ojos azules de Roxas se abrieron de par en par horrorizados. Su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil, paralizado. El lápiz rojo también cayó y se partió al impactarse en el suelo.

En Londres, la ciudad estaba vacía. Pocos eran los que, a las nueve de la noche, dieciséis minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos, escucharon un seco grito de dolor. Sollozos que resonaban en las calles que se abrían paso al hospital. Pasos apresurados que subían escaleras hasta un tercer piso. Y un freno precipitado ante la camilla de quien había sido el ente más importante en su vida, la cual pasaba ahora frente a sus ojos, completamente desvanecido.

* * *

Así concluyo con esto. No demoré nada en terminarlo. De echo pensé que me tardaría más tiempo, pero en menos de un mes quedó bastante bien. Aunque es bastante triste y escribirlo fue todo un desafío, especialmente la parte en que hay un contraste de escenas entre Roxas y Axel, antes de que éste último muriera. Me partió el corazón escribir ese último párrafo, en el cual el corazón de Roxas es totalmente desgarrado por aquel sufrimiento u.u Un amor joven nunca acaba.

Más que escribir algo personal a quienes dejaron reviews, quiero dar las gracias por sus palabras. Me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que gusta de esto y que aprecian el trabajo escrito de otros. No suelo escribir fanfics y me siento satisfecha con mis historias, especialmente porque son sus reviews los que me motivan a continuar. Así que pronto estaré con otro fic para mostrar :)

Un gusto y pues veremos como seguimos adelante con alguna otra historia ^^

Ar Feiniel


End file.
